Having Fallen Off
by CammiiLyin
Summary: To free him, Kagome had to pull some strings and accept the reality of being clan head. But she no longer minded - so long as he, Sesshoumaru was beside her, it was all fine. Not AU , ADOPTED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, This story is adopted from LeSinner, I do have permission from her to adopt and carry on with the story. The first eleven chapters are written by Lesinner, they will be marked.**

**I do not own Inuyasha, or the cast, the other charters are Lesinners, the plot and everything is owned by Lesinner**

Having Fallen Off

Chapter 1: The Fateful Encounter

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Rate : Mature.

Chapter by : LeSinner.

Story : Adopted.

..

..

..

It was in a square, in modern day Japan, where everything began.

..

..

..

In the days of my freedom and glory, I never managed to appreciate the beauty of my land – or of my glory… or freedom, really. I, secure in my station and power, despite my superior intellect and being, was blinded enough by arrogance that I fell prey to machinations so simple and… the very thought of the cause of my situation for the past four hundred and fifty years has me twitching at times.

I was neigh invincible, that I was. The whole land of Japan shared this sentiment, and it was just a little hole in my defenses – wrought by my own arrogance – that brought about my downfall. This gods-damned arrogance of mine, allowed a gods-damned cup of tea to poison me, the almost-king of poisons. I was shamed and humiliated, but mostly, I was – am – betrayed.

My kingdom was torn to shreds with my enslavement to human royalty. I, a royal, myself, served and slaved for human royalty. Throughout the years, I served as a loyal (forcibly so) figure. Powerful youkai such as myself live for thousands and thousands of years – if the royal family and their descendants were wiser, I would have remained an heirloom and a tool for power. As it were, the nobility of my masters was but a veil for underground activity.

My last master, the last of his blood, died. I had thought the blood-binding contract to be fulfilled and my freedom within reach. However, for all the inferiority I have treated humans with, these greedy creatures managed to overturn the original conditions – the damned servant-bond was transferable. I, Sesshoumaru, former ruler of the Western Lands, am being auctioned off.

..

..

..

I have not been given sufficient nutrition since my last master's death.

..

..

..

Present day, Japan

In an almost remote town in Kyushu, a young woman of twenty years ploughed through the streets; her bearing and striking appearance was enough to sway some heads and clear her path. Her blue eyes were flashing with irritation brought by forced cooperation.

Kagome Higurashi sped from the great Shrine she and her family was visiting at for the first week of their vacation towards the nearest convenience store. Which, she noted, was not conveniently close or convenient at all? The heat was getting to her nerves; her little brother was getting on her nerves, being in Kyushu was killing her nerves, and the whole situation was… really getting on her ga-damn nerves.

Kagome turned the corner, and promptly ignored the appreciative stares she was receiving from the locals; she was more in favor of acerbically ranting within the confines of her mind over feeding whatever satisfaction she may have gotten from catching eyes.

…..

"Excuse me, miss?"

Kagome stopped before she could cross the road and turned to a young man sporting a cheerful, if somewhat flirtatious grin.

She checked and double checked – surreptitiously, of course; her aunt always insisted on maintaining grace and control. Yes, the man was still there.

"Yes?" She swallowed a snarl and smiled the brightest and fakest smile she could muster.

She allowed eye to eye contact if only for the sole purpose of allowing the vermin – rather, the young man to see the intensity of her blue eyes.

"Uh…" Kagome hid a smile. She enjoyed throwing people off-kilter. She subtly eyed the male before.

He cleared his throat. The flirtatious grin was back – brighter than before.

"Miss, say, you wouldn't happen to hail all the way from Tokyo, would you?"

Hail? Who on earth uses such archaic… ok, I guess the old traditions are very firmly intact yet.

Kagome withheld a scowl. She was still in the sweltering heat. She settled for a raised eyebrow instead.

"You look like a city-girl, miss. I was wondering if you were kind enough to show me around Tokyo?"

… Either I missed something, or this man is… touched in the head. That, or a really horrible pick-up line.

" – and, do you have a grandfather named Hyobu Higurashi?" Screw it.

The look of slight confusion mingled with surprise (she wasn't surprised; she was annoyed) in Kagome's eyes must have prompted the man to clarify.

"I'm Mamoru Higashi." The smile that was starting to annoy Kagome actually grew. "I apprenticed under Higurashi-dono, your honorable – "

"I never said I was from Tokyo; neither did I say I had a grandfather Hyobu." She disliked it when men would provide a false opening for a response.

The man was not expecting this turn of events. "Uh. You looked the part, so I assumed you were related to – "

"Well, I'm sure you know what assuming makes of you and me."

"I didn't mean to –"

"Never mind." She might have enjoyed tormenting the man were it not so warm today. "Yes, I am the granddaughter of Hyobu Higurashi." With a shrug, she managed a neutral tone. Then with a sudden turn in temperament, a skill she honed when dealing with Inu-yasha, she gave a slight, albeit tight, smile. "Higashi-san, why don't you walk with me while we talk? I'm rather in a hurry."

Perhaps the young man was thrown off kilter more than she thought for he had not taken a single step in the right direction.

Well, bully for him. Kagome walked on in a decidedly deliberate fashion, effectively leaving behind the male.

"Wait for me, Miss Higurashi!"

" – I'd rather not." She mumbled. He, like the weather, was getting on her nerves more than she thought possible.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"

Kagome ignored the query as she held a light frown. There was a strange pulse just now. Like a heartbeat. She decided to end the blasted meeting. And maybe find the source of the strange pulse.

"I was just making sure you were the right person. Can't be too careful these days. I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I'm sure Grandpa was expecting someone – an apprentice or something – at the great shrine at Oita tomorrow by 6 PM. Sharp. If it's you, and you can't show up tomorrow, then do so this week; the week after, my family and I will be visiting with my uncle. I warn you, though, an audience is quite difficult to obtain at the House of Nishiguchi."

She turned to leave, but good breeding prevented her from being so rude. "Well. I've got to go now. Good day."

A quick exhale and with a sharp smile – showing entirely too much teeth to be truly pleasant – Kagome Higurashi turned on her heel and left in search for the nearest (not quite near nor convenient) convenience store and the strange, weak pulse of something thrumming through the local area.

Belatedly, she wondered how this Higashi fellow knew to single her out as "Higurashi-dono's granddaughter."

The man, Mamoru Higashi, was left staring at Kagome's form. He was sure he did nothing wrong, and was even hoping for her number, but something did go wrong and, well… there would always be tonight and the next two weeks to get her number. That, and if Higurashi-dono's plans were anything to go by, he'd be spending a lot of time with the lovely lady. In Tokyo.

..

..

..

Kagome was too engrossed with actually finding a convenience store with the materials she needed. The crowd was thick and the humid air made the forced proximity even worse. She was full on sweating now, even though the sun was not at its peak yet.

I knew I should've just asked Rengi to drive me today.

But as she reached the edge of the square, all acerbic thoughts were brought to a screeching halt… her heart stopped.

The feeling was strange; strange, rather, in the sense that it felt out of place in her time.

Soon her body was releasing cold sweat; she noticed that the feeling intensified with every pulse of… youki?

Good gods.

The youki was pulsing steadily, weakly, softly… so softly, it seemed suppressed and as Kagome rushed to the source of the pulsing, the feeling only grew minutely; the minute difference only confirmed the repression.

It can't be Inu-yasha. He knows better than to follow me here… that and Inu-yasha barely has the minimum self-restraint required to tether his massive youki.

What could it be? She thought.

It didn't seem malevolent; though if worse came to worst, she'd be able to take care of some youkai easy peasy. She didn't suffer and rough it out for the past four years with nothing to show for, after all.

I can't shake the feeling that I've felt this youki before… it was definitely younger back then, and less tortured… in any case, it is calling to me. If not for curiosity, then I must at least answer this call.

The problem with time travel was that she couldn't possibly think of all the possible scenarios that happened in the past – that will happen in the past – to explain why the pulse was so familiar.

Did someone from the past make it through the centuries? Or… through the well?

Irrespective of her advanced logic and analytical preparations, none could have suitably prepared her mind for what she encountered at the far end of the town near the more unsavory parts of the local area.

..

..

..

I'm bound… rather tightly with chains. Unnecessary. The spells on the collar alone are enough to subdue me. Nothing can compare to my true strength and power… nothing but carefully crafted spells by traitorous youkai. Strong traitors. Cowardly traitors.

The process of showcasing my apparently healthy, if unfed body to the masses was more shaming that I thought. I'd have imagined myself numb to such scrutiny but being bare like this, dirty and tired makes me realize that this taiyoukai still does feel the sharp stab of shame and pain even after four hundred and fifty years.

As I shift to rearrange my chains, a scent, sweet and familiar tickles my nose. I unassumingly peer through my lashes at the crowd; there's a female there. Her eyes are bright blue sapphires and her scent is as clear as the sky. She smells like freedom. My lips crawl into a ghost of a smile.

I could not resist peering, if rather surreptitiously, at the woman's eyes. She's human, I can smell it. Her eyes widen in something resembling shock; her body does scream shock as she stood rooted to her spot. Before I knew it, her eyes narrowed decisively; she marches towards… towards me?

No; she is moving to the man in charge of my chains. She stalks to the man hawking his – my – wares. With every step she nears me; I feel a strange pull towards this human woman.

I can't help but watch in fascination as the young woman's carefully bottled shock and anger thrums through her body; thrums like power and energy of old. The hair at my nape stand in attention, but I'm much too captivated by this woman of power.

..

..

..

Kagome was far too controlled to point and scream, but – damn, no, this can't be real. That can't be him. That just. Can't. Be. Him. He's got two arms, for goodness sake! And just what the fuck is going on here? This looks too much like slave trade!

Settle down, Kagome told herself. Did he get through the well? Oh my fuck. He's chained. Did he just smile at me? No. that's… he didn't go through the well. That's an older Sesshoumaru!

But what about Inuyasha? Did he make it through the ages, too?

Kagome was frozen where she stood. Her thoughts kept coming, lightning fast. Her feelings were being sorted as best as Kagome could. Here before her – and before the local community, apparently – was a beautiful youkai lord. This man – youkai – was the most feared and powerful being in the lands. Was. The crescent moon, the markings, the familiar youki made it even harder for Kagome to convince herself that the great Sesshoumaru was not just standing there, shirtless, with cropped hair, being displayed, of fall things, right before her.

Wait.

Displayed?

Shock punched her in the gut. Her innate sense of justice was rising to the fore; this was an injustice! The taiyoukai may have tried to kill her and her best friend, but nobody deserved to be enslaved like this! Even with the teachings of her decidedly Machiavellian uncle and grand uncle, slavery was pushing the limit.

"It's that man again. He's been here for the past two days, displaying the silver-haired one for all to see." Kagome overheard the susurrus of the women beside her. Around her, people were discussing the man and his wares.

"I know. Today is the last day, though. The handler – yes, the meaty one with the keys – apparently couldn't do business anywhere else. The clans in the main island are not pleased with him, you see." Kagome wondered just what exactly she was really listening to.

"So he does business here? The yakuza clans in the main island sure are powerful. Our men might not yet compete."

Ah. It made sense now. Yakuza. Her uncle was part of Yakuza… but did that mean that her uncle was here on behalf of the Sumiyoshi-rengo; was the head of the clan here on business? This sort of business?

Regardless; this is unforgivable. Even Uncle is against slavery. Loyalty is won; not bought.

But Kagome was a bit amused at the back of her mind. On a lighter note… it is quite amusing to even hear of this without trying. Then again… I suppose these minor clans simply have not the brains, nor the discretion the more notable clans possess.

Kagome took a deep breath and moved with determination towards the meaty, ugly, disgusting man. If today is the last day… it's now or never.

With every step she took, her aura pulsed with her mounting anger and was palpable even to those lacking the spiritual gift; the instinct of the Japanese to respect their betters had the low-born locals moving away, clearing a path for Kagome and her ire.

She moved towards the podium and motioned for the man to the side for relative privacy.

"Sir. Am I to understand this is business? Open to all?" A closer inspection of the man nearly gave Kagome palpitations. Ye gods. If I had any doubt before, then they're all gone now. This man – youkai – can't be anyone else but Sesshoumaru.

..

..

..

Sesshoumaru spared a concealed, anxious look towards Kagome. He could feel her scrutiny. And the tingle of whatever powers the woman possessed. He was in his most vulnerable, bound and chained with suppressors. The woman was a threat.

..

..

..

The trader would have turned the young woman away had it not been for her forbidding aura. "Aye. Tomorrow night, at the Morunake-shi. Anyone can join, but," the man tossed a leer for emphasis, "you'd need the right invite, missy."

Kagome did not quite understand. It was free trade; but required an invite? And the Morunake-shi Manor?

"Of course, I can give you the right papers. Maybe if you were to escort me tomorrow, I might pull some strings." The man was pleased to see Kagome's eyes widen in understanding.

"Or you could always play date with the big shots. Not much luck there, though, missy. Might as well let me take care of you tomorrow night – what do you say?" The innuendo was not lost on the young woman.

Comprehension dawned upon Kagome; the invite, only the right people would have it; her Uncle would most definitely be one of them. She could manage the entrance. It was doable.

Belatedly she realized the man was still leering at her. Fool.

"I assure you, sir, I'd be one of the right people, with the right invite." She had to leave. A minute longer in this man's presence would have her acting rashly.

..

..

..

After a quick call to her esteemed uncle's estate, Kagome wrangled the details from her doting uncle. Her aunt, for good measure, sent a missive to be sure. It was perfumed and skillfully written. Kagome assumed it served a dual purpose; as an example of how women of Kagome's station should be like.

Kagome,

Tomorrow, at the Morunake-shi, exactly an hour before midnight, the secret weapon of the Xuanzong royal family will be revealed. They say it is actually a person, but no one can live for centuries. You will have to wear appropriate clothing for tomorrow evening if you are to come. I've taken the liberty of filling your closet for the branch house here in Kyushu. The driver shall pick you up at 7:30. You will bathe and prepare yourself here at the Nishiguchi branch house. We know how much your mother hates exposing your younger brother to our Society's ways. Tomorrow night will also serve as your pre-debut into our Society. Your Uncle sends his love.

Much love,

Auntie Aoi

It was informal, but definitely managed to twist Kagome's gut in apprehension. Pre-debut? She wasn't even sure if she was ready to take up responsibility as her Uncle's heir; or if she would at all! With a pre-occupied frown, Kagome decided to address the matter later when her uncle was there. Surely they hadn't forgotten she still had her own duties in the Feudal Era!

But to the point of the letter, Kagome's eyes narrowed in thought. By the sound of it, nobody actually believes that Sesshoumaru is – was the so called special weapon of the Xuanzongs. And Kagome would be willing to bet that the minor clans here would definitely follow her Uncle's example; that is to say, flat out rejection.

Tomorrow's plan will have to account for every possible outcome; it must be carried out smoothly. Kagome was no longer sure why Sesshoumaru must be secured. She only knew that something about Sesshoumaru called out to her.

..

..

..

The following day

At exactly 6 in the evening, Mamoru Higashi made it to the great Hamanaka shrine of Kyushu. The compound was austere, but not even the cold night air could distract Mamoru from the excitement bubbling within him.

The Usa Hamanaka-gu seemed empty; there was no one in sight except for those who came to receive him. Yet, the shrine grounds reverberated with the chants of the praying priests and the discipline training of the younger ones. Hamanaka shrines, after all, are known for their warrior-priests.

Tonight, the plans for his continued apprenticeship would be finalized. His role in the lives of the Higurashis, and most importantly the Miss Higurashi would be stamped out in paper. This was surely a turning point in his life.

It also really didn't hurt that Miss Kagome Higurashi was one fine piece of ars– art.

..

..

..

At 6:30, she saw Mamoru Higashi with her Grandfather, speaking in quiet tones. The resolve flickering with excitement in the young man's eyes were enough to make Kagome pause and speculate. She would have imagined it had much to do with priestly things, but Kagome knew better than to assume such things conclusively. Things were seemed to be converging here in Kyushu, and the events couldn't be mere coincidence.

At 7:00, Kagome finished drafting up her plans for this evening. Wine, dine, and go for the kill. Sesshoumaru must be secured.

By the time the driver arrived at her home, Kagome managed to secure an extra bedroom for Sesshoumaru. There were no ifs, ands, or buts. Sesshoumaru was coming home with her, no doubt about it.

By 8:10, Kagome arrived at the Nishiguchi branch house. She was a woman on a mission, and the first step to achieving her goal was to dress and act the part.

..

..

..

By 9 PM, everything was set. The ruling Sumiyoshi-rengo pair and their heir were preparing to leave the Nishiguchi branch compound.

"Kagome, you look very beautiful." Her Uncle was immensely fond of her and this affection coupled with Kagome's position in the workings of the Sumiyoshi-kai clan had her clad in much finery.

"She should be! She's my niece, after all." Her Aunt gazed upon Kagome with pride. Not by blood, certainly, but Aoi Nishiguchi accepted and embraced Kagome as the daughter she never had.

"Thank you Uncle, Aunt. Really, I'll make you proud." And she would. In exchange for this evening, Kagome would take up half of the duties expected of the heir.

Her Uncle, Shigeo Nishiguchi-Higurashi was pleased to have such a worthy heir. To think his kin birthed such a precious jewel!

"Kagome, be yourself. I am proud to say that you need very little instruction to impress the others. We will be arriving in separate cars, as usual, and I want you to stick close to Rengi. I made sure he was free tonight to guard you."

"Of course, Uncle." At times like these, Kagome has great difficulty viewing her Uncle as the ruthless clan head of the second largest yakuza group in Japan.

"And Uncle – about what we spoke earlier…"

Aoi and Shigeo turned amused glances toward Kagome. She rarely asked for anything, and they would gift her this, regardless of her reasons.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. You'll have your… present later."

..

..

..

Sesshoumaru was waiting in a simple room. It was sparse, but clean. Sesshoumaru knew that he was not the only commodity the trader had left to earn with. He was in fact, not the most priceless, but assuredly the most valuable. After tonight, Agara, his handler expects to live with relative comfort and luxury.

Tonight, he was fed, cleaned, and dressed.

Tonight, he will be greeting his new master, whoever he may be.

He took his place on the large red velvet cushion and waited for the appointed hour.

..

..

..

Kagome was bored. She was counting down the minutes for when Sesshoumaru would be presented to the eyes of the clans. Rengi stood placidly, a guard and escort shadowing her side.

She greeted and bowed, charmed and ensnared, flirted and impressed; no matter how unwilling, she never did things half-assed. She may no longer be as innocent as she once was four years ago, but growing was the only way to move forward.

Once more, Kagome smiled and gave the appearance of being involved with her Uncle's – rather her clan's – associate.

Aoi and Shigeo Nishiguchi watched their little heiress from afar. It was no false comfort the couple offered to Kagome when they told her to be herself. She was of strong character; impressive by herself.

"Husband, why would Kagome want this man so desperately for her own?" She didn't understand why this slave (a slave, for kami's sake – slaves in the 21st century!) was to be acquired at all cost. While no doubt, she was pleased to have her husband's niece finally embrace her birthright, Aoi wondered its worth, or plans for the slave Kagome could possibly have to willingly sacrifice whatever was left of her normal modern life.

"He is a relic of her past." Shigeo was personally interested in what Kagome assured him was a youkai.

"Her past?"

"The past past." Aoi stiffened with instant understanding. The family knew of Kagome's involvement with the supernatural, but if a relic from the past showed up in their lives, what risk could this possibly pose towards Kagome?

"Shigeo – " Aoi tensely started. Her instinct to protect Shigeo and his kin was overwhelming. As the wife of the Sumiyoshi-kai's kumicho, her duty and desire to protect gave a passing thought to placing numerous tabs on her precious niece and her soon to be gift.

"Don't worry. Trust Kagome. I'm sure that you've noticed she's started to play for keeps."

"What are you talking about? What she wants, she… well, she 'keeps'. Admirable quality of hers."

"Exactly. What she wants, she takes. She plays for keeps, Aoi. She won't enter the battlefield without ensuring it would definitely be a battle. With her as the victor. Can you imagine the clan with Kagome as the kumicho?" came the wry tone of Shigeo, somewhat disbelieving that his dear, sweet niece had the makings of a formidable leader.

Aoi turned her scrutiny to Kagome with delight. Apparently, Kagome's every step was a calculated step towards victory. If this is what her time in the Feudal Era turned her into, then who was she to cut Kagome's ties from her strength?

..

..

..

Kagome was finding the entire process rather tedious at this point. Regardless, she remained alert and focused on the proceedings. Her entire plan hinged on the smoothness of this stage.

"Preposterous. You expect us to believe that this pretty boy right here lived for centuries? What fools do you take us for?" The trader could not get a word in edgewise since the unveiling of Sesshoumaru.

"Agara, do you seriously think we would fall for such lies? I don't care what you say – magic does not exist!"

"Step down this minute, Agara. There is no point in continuing this charade. We are very much aware the clans in Honshu have rejected you."

The clans all thought this Agara fellow was duping them; deceiving them into accepting such absurd claims.

All that prompted this swift rancor from the gathered crowd were some discrete calls, and some carefully planted ideas. From there on, the natural desire of the clans for knowledge had them digging up information on the supposedly rejected trader. Their efforts revealed some embellished 'facts' regarding Agara and his dubious wares.

Yesterday was a day full of plotting indeed. Kagome felt a slight twinge of uneasiness for ruining someone so effectively… so… efficiently. So many things could go wrong! Especially since she believed in karma – how could she not?

Throughout the matters, Shigeo and Aoi, representatives of their clan remained silent, watching with eyes glinting with the fulfillment of their inevitable conquest. All they had to do was lean back and watch what their niece had in orchestrated.

Aoi was truly amused. Kagome, with the resources of the Sumiyoshi-kai, ensured that every priceless item brought by the trader was questioned, doubted, and shot down. Playing on the pride of the lesser clans, and the predictable outrage of imagined slights, Agara the trader was effectively rejected, impugned, and alienated.

Kagome and Aoi watched as Agara was dragged by security, along with the silver-haired youkai to be escorted to their suite for a swift boot out. Across the table, Shigeo raised his wine glass to Kagome in a silent salute.

"Rengi," Aoi called to the chiseled bodyguard with a pleased smirk. "Proceed to that fool trader's suite, and make an offer he can't refuse."

..

..

..

When Rengi arrived at the trader's rooms, he found Agara alternately packing and demolishing his merchandise. The silver-haired slave, included. Agara broke some pottery, and rained kicks and punches on the slave. The slave remained standing, eyes trained on the floor, like a statue. This only further angered the violent trader, hurling some priceless items at the silver-haired man's head.

Rengi frowned. Whether the trader knew it or not, everything in this room already belonged to Kagome Higurashi. If Rengi was anything, he was loyal to the point of rabid proportions. He was not wholly familiar with Miss Kagome yet, but she is the heir, and was the beloved niece of the Kumicho and his Seisai .

Before Agara could hurl another priceless vase, Rengi intercepted him, using his superior strength to subdue the trader. Agara spluttered in apoplectic rage.

Rengi refused to mince words. "Agara, my master and mistress offer you a deal. And before those greedy cogs turn in your little brain, it is non-negotiable. I warn you, though, that whether you accept the deal or not, all these here in this room will belong to my clan."

Sesshoumaru glanced sharply at the newcomer.

Agara twisted from the bodyguard's grasp. He knew what that meant. He had been dealing in the underground long enough to know what the very sentence implied. The unvoiced condition was accurately along the lines of doing things the "easy way," or the "hard way."

Controlling his violent temper and anxious shivers, Agara nodded.

"Whatever it is, I'll take it. My plans are ruined; down the drain, and the life of relative peace I've been looking forward to is gone. I only ask that we do business again."

Rengi nodded in approval whilst hiding his slight surprise. The man was smarter than he looked, it seemed.

..

..

..

When the auction completely died down, it was well past midnight, nearing two or three hours away from dawn. The auction was not the main event; it was merely the side-dish of the gathering.

Earlier in the evening, Kagome mingled with the younger members of the present clans, socializing and, at certain points, enjoying.

Soon after the failed auction, the real festivities began, and the kumichos of the present clans arrived at the scene. Kagome found this to be an annoyance as she was impatient to get to Sesshoumaru, while simultaneously dreading her next course of action. She quite forgot to plan for the long-term.

Aoi watched as Kagome dealt with idiot members of the visiting clans. Aoi could feel Kagome's tension boiling below the surface of her calm. This was the first time Kagome has ever been to major event; tonight was actually the annual meeting of the local heads. While her husband far outranked the people in this room, it still gave Kagome good... practice. Exposure.

At length, Rengi arrived from the task given to him.

"Aoi-sama, articles of Kagome-sama have been seen to and are ready for perusal."

Aoi was silently amused at the impersonal tone of Rengi. Although the slave was a person, Rengi was truly no stranger to the darker side of the yakuza world; human trafficking was nothing, really. If he did not comment on the deliciously handsome man placed in the adjoining room of Kagome, then it was all well and good. It was not his place, either way, to speak of the affairs of his masters.

Aoi excused herself from her husband and their companions; Shigeo knows Aoi has grown tired of the people and surmised Kagome was anxious to greet her… property.

"Kagome, dear," Aoi deftly stepped into the conversation between her darling niece and some nondescript associates. "I fear I am too tired to carry on until dawn. I think it's time to go."

Kagome quickly hid her relief. Without Rengi as her escort and guard, she was more vulnerable to overtures from men and women, both of the professional and personal persuasion. It was a most precarious situation; regardless of her station, she has yet to fully take on the life of a true yakuza and the authority that came with it.

The little priestess in her was doing a little jig and a prayer as thanks.

As they sauntered away, a most striking pair of women, Aoi was proud to notice that many admiring gazes were tracing Kagome's form.

..

..

..

The moment her feet touched the Nishiguchi grounds, she focused on navigating the vast compound. Though her feet moved swiftly, her body was on auto-pilot as her mind was preoccupied with the exchange with her Aunt in the car. The conversation was replaying in her head.

"Now that we have a moment to ourselves, I'd like to say I am very, very proud with how you managed the entire evening."

Kagome was glad to hear it. "It was a trial, Auntie Aoi! It took all the patience to last through the evening. All those simpering groupies…. I have groupies! I have groupies, Aunt, and that's because I'm the Sumiyoshi kumicho's niece."

"Yes, that, too." Aoi was not speaking of Kagome's charisma with the yakuza of her generation. She already knew Kagome would be impressive.

"Actually, Kagome, I was referring to your… how do I say this… ah – to your plotting skills."

Kagome was surprised to hear her Aunt term it as such and let out a light laugh. At the back of her mind, though, was a sort of consciousness that she, in her single-mindedness, did all the "plotting" without remorse at all.

"Your plan was well executed, Kagome, and effortlessly so, too!" Aoi paused to give Kagome a warm smile.

"We decided to accept your terms and conditions for leadership of our clan, and all that trader had to offer are yours. Including this slave of yours – "

"His name is Sesshoumaru, Auntie. I don't know how he came to… you know, be the way he is now, but in the feudal era, he was a great and terrible lord. Gosh knows how many times I could have fallen to his claws. Could we… I mean, I know I will, but, is it possible to treat him with, you know, some… respect?"

Aoi treated Kagome to a penetrating stare. "Kagome, what are your reasons for going to such lengths for a creature who, from what I gather, has made repeated attempts for your life?"

Aoi waited for an answer, but all Kagome could give was a halting sentiment. "It just… it just didn't feel…it was wrong, seeing him like that…"

"Did you take him, hoping to know of the past?"

"Eh! No! I didn't even think of that… Actually, I don't think I should tell him of my past adventures, too. We should probably not mention this in his presence. Who knows how he might react."

Aoi was not overly concerned. Kagome assured them that Sesshoumaru was somehow bound. Physically speaking, the dangers Sesshoumaru poses should be easily neutralized.

"Do as you please, Kagome. As I said, all that horrible man had to offer this evening is yours. We will be cordial, of course, to your… to Sesshoumaru. He is yours now, Kagome, and no matter in what capacity he exists, you must take care of what is yours."

The car stopped at the entrance of the main building.

"Good night, dear."

..

..

..

Kagome finally reached her personal quarters and eyed the small room adjoining hers. She had planned to put Sesshoumaru somewhere else – somewhere decent and appropriate, and not adjoined to her own room. However, Rengi apparently has his own ideas. Kagome was somewhat mortified when she guessed the reason for such an arrangement.

Sesshoumaru should be settled in by now. Silently, she opened her door; best to be quiet so as not to disturb the youkai.

"Welcome back, Master."

And there the demon lord was, waiting for his new master in the dark, shirtless and kneeling on her floor.

..

..

..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Binding of the Souls; Heart, Body, and Soul

By: LeSinner

. . . . .

"Welcome back, Master."

And there the demon lord was, waiting for his new master in the dark, shirtless and kneeling on the floor.

Kagome was startled to hear the smooth and disturbingly humble baritone of one inu youkai.

So startled was she, in fact, that before she could process her own thoughts, her hand moved on its own and reflexively sent her purse flying towards Sesshoumaru's head.

What made it worse was that she had unconsciously coated her purse with very faint miko ki.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! You surprised me and – well, no, it's all right, please sit upright!"

My god, this is really embarrassing. And damned if I don't feel any more awkward with Inu-yasha's demon lord half-brother kowtowing at my feet.

The taiyoukai did as told and sat upright, eyes downward. Though his hair was cropped shorter than was appropriate for a youkai of his standing, he felt a small measure of relief that his bangs were long enough to shade his eyes.

Kagome sat before Sesshoumaru and his… ye gods. It's that horrible, red, velvet cushion. It practically screams "sex object". It's amazingly large enough to accommodate Sesshoumaru even as he bows his head to the cushion.

She lightly shook her head to dispel her rambling thoughts. Her chair was comfortable and large enough for her to lounge in as she took a deep breath and calmed her nerved to observe Sesshoumaru.

The first thing she noticed was the collar latched onto his strong masculine neck. There were matching bands on his wrists and feet that covered the maroon stripes that seemed to be paler than she remembered. The bands were slim and appeared tasteful. Like a fashion statement. And he looked like a rocker.

His hair was cropped close to his scalp, making Sesshoumaru seem smaller than she remembered. His clothes were – oh my, he's shirtless, shirtless! – lacking. Rather, he only had a pair of hakama and a sash, with nothing else upon his body but the markings of his heritage and the thin velvet-like bands. She followed the slash of a maroon stripe dip from his toned belly to his hips, no doubt continuing beyond the band and sash of his low slung hakama. His nails, she noted, were short and trimmed, almost human looking; she hesitated to call them claws. His skin was flawless, like white marble. His ears were partially hidden by his silver strands, but she could faintly see the pointed tips. His lips were thin, but well formed and beautiful, suiting his strong, bruised jaw.

Bruised?

Kagome nearly lunged to hold Sesshoumaru's face in her hands to examine the bruise on his face. She could feel that it was merely tight control that kept Sesshoumaru from flinching away and Kagome fought the need to apologize. Kagome tipped Sesshoumaru's head to peer into his muted, golden eyes.

Kagome knew that nothing can harm a taiyoukai like Sesshoumaru just like that. It would take a great deal of effort – and power – to even bruise him.

"Did I do this to you?" She was aware that her miko ki was strong enough to provide a stinging buzz, especially at the level she dispensed it at, but not to bruise…

Sesshoumaru exerted great effort to keep his eyes respectfully down.

"Forgive me, Master, for my untimely greeting." He was putting the blame on himself. Kagome intuitively understood this.

But still, how on earth was Sesshoumaru so easily bruised! Kagome felt that this information was part of the puzzle.

Kagome leaned back on her chair. She didn't know how to proceed. She wanted to free him, or something, but the possible consequences of such an act could prove to be fatal, especially for her.

Quickly, Kagome sought to center herself. Panicking would get her absolutely no where.

Kagome chanced a look at Sesshoumaru's form on the large, red cushion.

For now, Kagome decided, she would play it safe. She will not deceive him… she will allow him to come to his own conclusions. Then and there, she decided not to tell him of her involvement with the past. It would be for the best.

"What may I call you?" The polite query took Sesshoumaru aback. He was not used to being so politely addressed by his masters.

"Sesshoumaru, Master." Kagome started to think that she would be eternally bothered by that humble, obeisant, submissive tone.

Submissive, submissive, submissive. Submissive and shirtless. Kagome's fingers minutely twitched.

"And I am Kagome Higurashi. Call me Kagome."

. . . . .

Kagome woke to a bright morning. She had a pleasant rest, and nobody disrupted her sleep. Hopefully it was because of thoughtful consideration to the time Kagome and her Aunt made it home. At worst… at worst, the household must have assumed she'd be busy with her new "companion."

Kagome twitched in bed. If even one maid – one! – giggles just like the last time I had a guy over, I will be very displeased.

Nothing happened last night. She sent Sesshoumaru to bed and told him they would discuss things in the morning with the excuse that she was tired.

And she was tired. But grateful. The light of the morning banished the cobwebs away from her mind and she felt more ready to deal with a submissive, short-haired, handsome, submissive Sesshoumaru.

As she prepared the arduous task of leaving her bed, she wondered where Sesshoumaru was. Last she saw him, was when she left him in the ante-chamber of her room, motioning him towards the adjoining bedroom.

. . . . .

Sesshoumaru waited patiently in his room, on the floor by his bed. He noted last night, how his new master seemed to eye his cushion with something he could not name; distaste, disdain, disgust? It certainly caused his master some discomfort.

He did not sleep much, and instead watched as the sky outside his window gradually lightened.

He washed his face and groomed himself with the toiletries provided and found himself more confused than ever.

A light meal was brought to his room but he did not touch it. No servant eats before the master, no matter where; either in his presence or without.

He was puzzled, when he realized there were no guards waiting in this wing. Nobody in this household knew of the spells that protected the master from the slave, and yet there were no safety precautions in place. Being a former strategist, this bothered him to no end.

At first, Sesshoumaru thought this was for privacy. And if it were for privacy, then he would be expected to perform for his master when she arrived.

And so he waited for her in the dark of his master's ante-chamber. He was shirtless and resigned, expecting a lusty woman.

But no! His master was surprised to see him there. He loosened his hakama and sash, for easy removal, and yet his master did nothing even remotely of that nature. With sharp eyes, he took in that the woman who is his master was the woman with power the other day.

Even as a slave, he disliked not knowing. He could have sworn the man from last night in charge of his settling in hinted that he, Sesshoumaru, must show his gratitude to his new master for his new life. The "gratitude," of course, would be of a certain nature involving privacy. Of course, in what other way was he to show his gratitude in so short a span? This life of servitude couldn't possibly be any different from his last life of servitude, but, he kept silent on the matter.

"You there, come along. Don't even think of running; you would not make it past those doors if you do."

He didn't run of course. If he did, going about master less, he'd have died without anything to anchor his soul and youki. That, and the fact that he was still tightly sealed within himself; he was no better than a young human pup.

"The young Miss went to certain lengths to ensure your safety with the Sumiyoshi-kai. The other clans wanted to destroy you and the trader."

In his weakened and sealed state, there was no doubt that were there any altercation, he'd have died.

"And you better be grateful, man. With a kind master like hime-sama, you'd be living a good life."

Sesshoumaru kept thinking on the man's words last night. Hime-sama. He was pleased his master was female. Sesshoumaru's body had enough resistance to physical blows, but sexual abuse? It was much better, he decided, to sleep with females.

. . . . .

When Kagome moved to her dressing room, she noted the time to be well past ten in the morning. Alarmed, for she did have a taiyoukai she should be looking after, she grabbed her night robe and with an almost breathless speed, moved to where she hoped Sesshoumaru was: the adjoining bedroom.

Kagome rapped softly on the bedroom door before entering and calling out to Sesshoumaru.

"Master," Sesshoumaru greeted from his prone position on his floor.

She idly noted the room to be much smaller than the rooms she had, but large enough to have a fire place with high back chairs and a coffee table for company.

And yet, Sesshoumaru chose to kneel on the cold marble floor.

"Good morning…" Kagome wasn't sure how to proceed. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I sat where I knew you to appear, Master. This one did not think it appropriate to move the furniture you have so graciously and generously provided."

Kagome felt rather silly in her bathrobe, standing as Sesshoumaru once again bowed lowly on the floor.

Sesshoumaru imagined that this was his chance to "show some gratitude," if his Master's apparel was anything to go by.

She nixed that thought out the window, though.

"Sesshoumaru, don't you have a shirt?" Sesshoumaru's eye flicked to the folded shirt on his neatly-made bed.

"And is that your breakfast?"

Kagome really had no idea how to proceed. She had the most annoying internal struggle that had her making decisions.

OK. Just deal with him like normal. He's yours now, and treat him like you do any other person… just forget about the kowtowing. Jesus Christ, we need to discuss this. Kagome, take responsibility!

"Sesshoumaru, please wear your shirt," if you don't I'm afraid I'd be quite distracted, "I'll wait for you in my room, and please take your breakfast with you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and gracefully stood from his prone position. Kagome idly noted the tone body to be drool worthy.

Enough of that. Kagome abruptly turned to her room. I've got to look at this objectively and treat this like business.

Yes, like business. I've got all the cards anyway. She gracefully motioned Sesshoumaru to take his seat, but when she turned, she noted he was kneeling on the carpeted floor with his tray of food to the side.

"Won't you rather take a seat on the sofa, Sesshoumaru?"

Another kowtow, "I am much comfortable here, Master. I am hardly your equal."

Kagome thought of what she should say. There were so many things she wanted to know! How did Sesshoumaru come to this? And last night! He bruised last night! And his hair! His glorious hair was gone!

"Explain yourself," she virtually barked.

Sesshoumaru tensed.

Kagome tensed.

The room was tense. Well, no. Tension just pulsed through the walls.

She was so mortified that it was with only her newly found self restraint that kept her from covering her face with her hands. Before she could put conscious thought into how to go about handling this delicate matter, her mouth did it for her!

"I – Master? This one is but your humble servant, and unworthy to sit level with you like an equal."

Thank goodness then. At least I can still salvage what my traitorous mouth has done.

Quickly fibbing, Kagome tried to cover up her ill-timed brain disconnection.

"Not that. Tell me about yourself, Sesshoumaru. You don't feel human. Ah… and call me Kagome."

Sesshoumaru exhaled lightly, utterly shocked his Master was so intuitive. Then again, she did throw a light, energy-charged projectile at him last night. Perhaps his Master had connections to old power.

"I am not human, Kagome-sama." Sesshoumaru carefully scented the air to judge what his Master was thinking. These introductions were always the most troublesome.

Kagome was still. I'm almost 100% sure that if I didn't already know that, I'd be far less calm than this. Kagome continued to play it cool. She was, well, the master here, and she was in control.

"Then what are you?"

"Youkai, my lady." Sesshoumaru answered without missing a beat.

"I thought so."

Sesshoumaru was treated to a piercing stare.

"How did you get yourself in this position, Sesshoumaru. Correct me if I'm wrong, but youkai are generally stronger than humans." Well, of course they are, most of all you.

"And look at me when you speak, Sesshoumaru, I'd rather not be conversing with your hair." A bit harsh, but time's a wasting.

Sesshoumaru would have blanched, but obliged. The spells that kept him subservient were always activated.

"I was tricked, Kagome-sama. These bands were steeped in magic, and now fed by my youki. They suppress me. Master, I must ask you to complete the binding spell. I can only truly be yours if this spell is finished."

"How do we break the enchantments on the bands?"

"I cannot break through these enchantments, my lady. They were specially crafted for my power. It insures subservience to my master and further insures I will not turn against him."

Kagome frowned lightly.

"I'm asking how to break them, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru wondered why on earth Kagome-sama wanted to know, but answered as truthfully as he could.

"To my knowledge, Kagome-sama, there is no breaking of these enchantments; only my natural death would allow this."

Kagome was silent as she contemplated this.

"And if I allowed you to go free?" She wanted to know. Not that she had any intention of letting loose a taiyoukai that could be hell bent on revenge.

Sesshoumaru was somewhat loosing focus. I don't want to die, Sesshoumaru thought. He should have welcomed death, but he did not want to die yet.

"I would slowly die, Master."

Kagome understood right then. Her teacher in the feudal era taught her about these barbaric practices.

"Your soul needs an anchor, doesn't it, Sesshoumaru?" came her horrified whisper.

She was appalled. For a brief time, she was captured and enslaved. The only reason she still had her freedom was that her restraints were not strong enough to hold her power, and were certainly cheap enough not to be keyed to her. Going without a master was painful, incredibly painful. She continually thanks her teacher for training her.

Sesshoumaru nodded with slightly widened eyes. He wondered how his Master knew these things. It was a youkai art, and she was definitely no youkai.

"Yes, Kagome-sama. My soul has been wandering at night for the past three weeks, Master. Last night, when your guard claimed me in your name, my soul was held tighter to me."

He paused and was at a loss. He had never had a master who did not claim him immediately. The last month was the first time he experienced pains of the soul.

"Master, I am already partially yours," finish it and claim me wholly, were the unvoiced words. Even half-claimed, his soul would still be liable to wandering.

Kagome was torn. She was compassionate enough to want to spare Sesshoumaru the soul-ripping pain, but she was not sure she could stand someone being bound to her so intimately. His soul would be anchored to hers, intimately linked to hers, and it was too much like a violation of privacy. Yearnings, sentiments and other strong emotions would be shared. She was quite sure not even thoughts were safe!

She thought there was some object that kept Sesshoumaru behaved and enslaved! She was expecting some metaphorical leash, damn it. She was only 19, and if she allowed this to happen, she would be responsible for him.

Sesshoumaru sat silent, feeling, intuitively sensing, and smelling the emotions his Master was burdened with. He had a feeling Kagome-sama knew much more about a soul-anchor; otherwise, how could she have known how to treat such a grave situation?

Kagome closed her eyes and forcibly calmed herself.

I'd be responsible for him; heart, body and soul. And not in the romantic pocketbook sense either. I'm sure his masters didn't know what accepting a soul-bond like this entailed. He'd be my faithful servant, but in exchange, I attend to his welfare, I provide for him, care for him and... guide him. How long, I wonder, has he suffered from an unfulfilled soul-bond? If he truly did belong to the heartless Xuanzong… I'm sure he suffered greatly.

"He is yours now, Kagome…"

Kagome's eyes snapped open when her Aunt's words from last night came replaying with alarming volume within her mind.

Fine, then.

"How is this done, Sesshoumaru? How do I…" here she hesitated the correct term from her lessons in the past. "How do I… claim you?"

Sesshoumaru withheld a shiver as he could feel his soul calling out to his new Master's. Her soul was warm and barely confined within her small frame. This had never happened before, and it only further confirmed the knowledge that Kagome-sama knew what being his master entailed, was able and willing to form the bond with the promise of fulfillment.

"My collar, Kagome-sama." Kagome thought it looked more like a choker… same difference, she supposed. "Your blood will bind me to you."

Sesshoumaru hesitated over the final part of the ritual. None of his other masters did this, as none had the capacity to finish it.

"Your blood and a bit of your soul must be forced through the collar. Then you take your soul back with a piece of mine, Kagome-sama, through my heart, and weave it into your own."

Yippee. Again, there's something with my soul. It's always about my soul. Kagome couldn't keep back the snarky comment from forming in her mind.

"Then I will be bound to you forever." Sesshoumaru had such a hopeful look at finally entering a fulfilling bond, but the statement only managed to creep Kagome out on how similar it was to the more demented claims of the youkai in the past.

Kagome rearranged her night robe over her body and rose to meet Sesshoumaru. As she neared him, he presented his neck with the collar and an open mouth.

Kagome stilled. Wha – ?

"Sesshoumaru, I can't reach your collar with your mouth wide open."

Sesshoumaru was somewhat abashed to have forgotten to mention that the blood had to be spilled willingly on both sides with his fang.

"… OK." And just like that, Sesshoumaru's new Master carefully held his jaw and positioned her thumb over his sharp canine.

Kagome steadily pressed her finger, while preparing to tear a piece of her soul to stuff into the collar.

This is gonna fucking hurt, I just know it.

. . . . .

Remarks: Yay! The second chapter complete! It was supposed to cover much more, but I thought that it would be better to end here. It is significantly shorter than the first chapter as the first one needed to lay the foundation of the story.

Notes on this chapter: Here's some insight into Sesshoumaru's character. He's been enslaved in unfulfilled bonds for nearly half a millennia. And by unfulfilled, it is meant that the masters were either unwilling, or unable to commit to a bond with Sesshoumaru. Due to this, Sesshoumaru is significantly subdued. He is still honorable and noble, but his arrogance was stripped from him. His being a slave, combined with the exertions on his soul from an unfulfilled bond left him almost hopeless and tired. His dignity is somewhat scrapped. He believes his only saving grace is that he was born with excellent lineage, and the perks that come from such a lineage (his sharp mind, his natural power and his good looks).

Next chapter: Sesshoumaru and Kagome go out on the streets.

Comment on this chapter. Tell me what you think about this Sesshoumaru. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Insecure **

**By :LeSinner**

. . . . .

Kagome steadily pressed her finger on Sesshoumaru's fang, while preparing to tear a piece of her soul to stuff into the collar.

This is gonna fucking hurt, I just know it.

. . . . .

And it did hurt. So fucking much, in fact.

Kagome glanced toward Sesshoumaru who shadowed her and gave the impression of a very handsome, very striking, very intimidating, and a bunch of other "verys"…. Guard dog. She gave a passing thought on whether the appellation fell under literal or metaphorical. He stayed close to Kagome, stoic and conscious of the bodies pressing close to his Master as they moved.

Wryly, Kagome noted that while she turned heads, Sesshoumaru could simultaneously attract and repel (by virtue of his forbidding aura) gawking – oh my, yes, they are gawking – admirers. His simple gi and hakama did nothing to detract from his natural youkai beauty. That, and perhaps, also, was the fact that tying his soul to hers definitely gave Sesshoumaru a healthy and alluring glow.

As they strolled down the boulevard, Kagome shoved the comical thought of rampaging fan-girls aside. She turned her thoughts instead to the soul-bonding just this morning.

From the moment she shoved her soul into the collar and pulled it back through where his heart should be there was a strange feeling she could not identify, that thrummed through their tie. She felt refreshed, certainly, and lighter. Like her power and soul were enough to lift her off the pavement.

The effect on Sesshoumaru, though, seemed to be a great deal radical than hers. The moment the symbol of their bond formed, a pleased rumble echoed from his chest to the walls of the room. The crescent moon on his forehead and the stripes on his limbs grew darker and more defined; his nails glinted and seemed to grow sharper, giving more of a claw-like appearance; his hair grew longer – this she knew, because it reached almost past his nape, partially hiding his collar from view; and his eyes held a more luminous quality.

However, it was the look in his eyes, though, that threw her off balance.

They were bright, and almost adoring. There was something like devotion in his eyes, and she wondered if that, too, was a compulsion brought by the enchantment that ensured a level of loyalty to the master.

Did he feel the same way for his previous masters?

Kagome forced herself not to be too affected by this. She would treat him fairly and not take advantage of the false loyalty; of the artificial feelings inspired by the bond in him for her.

From what she understood, the bond he had formed with his previous masters had him willing, but not quite wanting to pander to their every whim.

False loyalty, false devotion. All these "falses" from the sons of the Great Inu no Taishou.

She banished the creeping bitterness. She couldn't even ask after Inu-yasha; doing so would only reveal her past to him, and she didn't know for sure if this was a good idea; reformed youkai or no.

She could only imagine the sort of things Sesshoumaru felt now that the bond was fully formed, a true bond with her soul soothing and embracing his.

And with time, once they fully accepted one another, the ties that bound them would grow and become stronger.

Even if I treated him with the same respect as normal people would deserve, he would be compelled to serve me anyway. But, right now, I'm only so glad it takes time to actually share… feelings, or sentiments, or whatever. Having to face the emotional whiplash from such a development could only be described as daunting.

With a light huff, she decided to deal with it later. For now, shopping was in order. And some breakfast for – well, brunch, really – for them.

. . . . .

Sesshoumaru gracefully followed his Master. He had never felt this good during his entire enslavement.

Wryly, Sesshoumaru concluded that the traitors never gave him a chance to feel this way; nor could they have wanted to.

He could feel the cracks in his soul being filled and mended with his Master's warm, overflowing, powerful essence. He could no longer feel the half-pain that came with being partially bonded. Even as his Master held his face almost tenderly last night, he could already feel the tantalizing warmth from his Master's soul.

Even now, he could feel the bond strengthening him; pushing his body, pushing him to his top form to better serve his Master. It seemed to even feel as good as the time before the enslavement; he did not remember much or almost anything at all from five hundred years ago (fifty years before his actual enslavement), but he felt intuitively, that it was something like what he was feeling now.

With a faint smile, he glanced at his Master. She smelled lightly of rain. Even if the bond prompted him to feel things such as loyalty to his Master, he felt he could truly be loyal to a person with a powerful soul such as hers. Even in the days of old, there was no shame in devoting one's self to a figure of worth. He understood the consequences of binding one's self to another – he didn't have a choice, but she did – and he was grateful enough to allow himself to feel the beginnings of true devotion for her.

Yet, that could still be the compulsion of the bond.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes minutely in thought.

If we were to be separated by a great distance, then perhaps I would know if I could truly feel devotion and loyalty for my Master. The bond could only guarantee obedience from a distance, after all.

Already he could feel his youki flowing beneath his skin. It never flowed as strongly within him while bonded as it did while bonded to her. He knew honor, for it was honor that kept him from taking his own life all those years ago, and it was honor that propelled him to grant his Master, Kagome Higurashi with all the loyalty an overlord would demand. What a lord, such as he was before, would demand.

He could not resist throwing another discrete glance at his Master.

. . . . .

"Sesshoumaru, why don't you walk beside me?" Kagome felt awfully conscious of a six-foot something gorgeous hunk of a youkai trailing in her wake.

Sesshoumaru stiffened at this. Former demon lord or not, he knew his place and it was not as Kagome-sama's equal.

"Master, it is not this one's place to walk with such high regard."

Kagome twitched as she listened to him speak. She needed to fix this.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was serious. He didn't care who was listening; he was unashamed of belonging to this woman.

Kagome remained silent as she looked up to Sesshoumaru's amber eyes. She allowed Sesshoumaru to guide her movements with subtle touches on her elbows to keep her safe from colliding with anything and anyone.

"Sesshoumaru, perhaps we should eat first. And I would really prefer you say my name." She said softly. She would deal with this while they ate, face to face.

. . . . .

When they arrived at the café to eat an early lunch, Kagome was met with resistance on the part of Sesshoumaru when it came to seating arrangements.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

They were already an eye-catching pair, but with Sesshoumaru's submissive, but firm stance, insisting it was inappropriate to sit by her caught even more eyes. It shouldn't have been worth the attention of the other patrons, but having a silver-haired god – youkai – act so deferentially towards a passably pretty young woman – I refuse to feel insecure! – was enough to catch their interest.

That, and Sesshoumaru's voice was awfully enthralling.

After finally convincing him, they waited for their server while discussing what to order. Since Sesshoumaru didn't want to order (he was embarrassed to eat before his Master; his manners were impeccable, but still), Kagome would decide for him. He was hers now, and would see to his welfare. Even if it mortified her beyond words.

"Good afternoon, Sir and Ma'am! I'm your server for today!" Sesshoumaru barely acknowledged the waitress, but Kagome turned to give the waitress her full attention.

However, when Kagome turned to address the waitress, the waitress only had her eyes fixed on Sesshoumaru. She watched as the waitress subtly shifted her chest out some more and was amused, though slightly annoyed to realize the woman wasn't paying attention to her in favor of her silver-haired companion.

She took the chance to give the waitress a once-over. The skirt was scandalous, and white blouse was… unnaturally body-hugging.

Oi. Watch the drool, woman. It's women like you that's got me ashamed, really. And button up your blouse, you slag. Honestly.

"Hi, excuse me." Kagome called for the waitress's attention. "What would you recommend for our lunch today?"

The waitress tossed her a somewhat careless glance and huffed when the young woman's companion only seemed to have eyes for his tablemate.

"We have the Colada special. Like most Mexican food, Ma'am, it's quite spicy, and this one's a bit crunchy." And though the waitress with her bubblegum pink hair seemed to have divided her attention between the two of them, her next words couldn't have possibly been aimed at anyone else but Sesshoumaru. Her voice turned decidedly breathy and low.

"It's hot, hard, and we can serve 'em up real fast." The waitress licked her lips like an animal.

There was an unmistakable moment of silence.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She was shocked, but amused… and maybe a bit embarrassed. The innuendo was laid on too thick to ignore. She was all for innuendo, sure – it was fun to play around with friends – but this was anything but tasteful!

She snuck a peek at her companion and was speechless when she saw a subtly seething Sesshoumaru.

Woah. Tongue twister, right there.

"Kagome-sama," Sesshoumaru began with the beginnings of a snarl, "Would Kagome-sama like to order the Colada, or prefer something less obscene?"

The waitress was torn between melting at the man's voice, and squeaking in fright, whereas Kagome couldn't quite hold in her smile. Was Sesshoumaru, perhaps, a prude?

"I think I'd like the grande burrito. Not so fond of spicy food. I was going to get you the special, but I think you'd prefer something else?"

Sesshoumaru nodded to himself. "I shall take whatever is good enough for Kagome-sama. Please allow this one to settle our meal."

Kagome allowed him to go with an amused nod. She was irritated with the slag waiting on them (she was a newly turned twenty-year-old, yes, but she demanded to be taken seriously), but a scandalized Sesshoumaru was really kind of funny. He asked to be led to the manager, and the alarmed waitress turned to lead him with considerably less swagger.

This is rich. Inu-yasha's older half-brother has some rather prudish tendencies. Either that, or he's still a snob.

However, with Sesshoumaru, it was an entirely different story.

He was appalled to see the staff of this establishment behave so poorly.

And before my Master, no less!

The establishment's manager was a young male. Sesshoumaru sneered when he realized the behavior of the waitress was probably tolerated because this young human male enjoyed her cleavage.

As he pulled himself into his full height, he allowed an annoyed glare to leak onto his normally stoic expression. No longer was he Lord of the West, yes, but he served Kagome Higurashi, and he decided that every respect, perk and honor accorded to him in the past would be accorded to her.

He wasn't blind to the luxurious quarters he was assigned to last night. His Master was a woman of considerable rank, and this only further prompted him to see to the quality of his Master's environment.

"Your employee has behaved shamefully and misrepresented this establishment. While my Master is disinclined towards confrontation, this Sesshoumaru cannot sit idly and permit such disrespect flaunted at my Master."

The young manager shifted to get a better look at the young woman this monster of a man with the scary tattoos claimed to be his master. The lady was quite pretty and didn't look at all upset.

Sesshoumaru noticed the direction of the manager's gaze and caught the admiring glints in his eyes. He moved to intercept the lusty glance.

"You will change our server. You will personally apologize for your employee's slight towards my Master. Are we clear?"

The manager nodded.

. . . . .

"Sesshoumaru, how did we end up having a 50% discount?"

Sesshoumaru bowed handsomely. "Kagome-sama, this Sesshoumaru was simply very persuasive."

Kagome humored the youkai. "A veritable silver-tongue, then." More like Master of the Art of Intimidation.

Kagome could not address the matter of their relationship, or of the bond during their meal with the manager continuously bowing and all around disturbing the meal. She did, however, enjoy the terrified "meeps" of the staff and the apologies offered.

No matter. We still have the whole afternoon. Kagome thought, as she noticed the pleased aura Sesshoumaru radiated.

. . . . .

"All right, we've covered all the basics. Jeans, slacks, socks, shoes, shirts, button-downs, unmentionables… yes, we've covered the basics. And in good time, too!" Kagome led Sesshoumaru to the cashier after making him try on various clothing and outfits.

Sesshoumaru was apprehensive. He was well aware that these things were anything but cheap. The material was of good quality, and the price-tag only confirmed his suspicions.

He didn't need all these… A simple outfit would have sufficed; he only needed to appear presentable to his Master and whomever his Master decided to grace her presence with.

But it was apparent that providing for him brought his Master delight. Though this was so, he still felt it was incumbent upon him to resist such lavish gifts.

"Kagome-sama, I do not deserve such favors. I will be grateful for simple clothing, Master." His tone was simple, communicating his absolute belief in his words.

Of course he believes his words. He is anything but a liar. I suppose now is the perfect chance to inform him of his… place? – yeah, place in my life.

Kagome slowed her pace for a casual amble and deliberately pitched her voice for his ears alone. She took care to express her decisiveness in her words and actions.

"Sesshoumaru," she began, "I think you should know in what capacity you will be serving me."

Sesshoumaru shifted the clothing on his other arm to prevent a teenage boy from accidentally-on-purpose brushing too close to his Master, but kept his attention fixed upon her.

"Do you remember the estate we stayed at last night? That's my Aunt and Uncle's Kyushu place. They are the leading pair of my clan, and someday, I will take my place as clan head, and have several places like theirs."

Kagome broke off to briefly eye a group of females clustered nearby as they steadily inched closer to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru ignored them, sensing no threat, and continued to walk on beside his Master.

Kagome tried to think of a way to tell him that due to his position in the past as Lord and General, she thought he would be a great ally by her side. Though of course, the problem lay in the fact that she couldn't let him know that she knew him in his past.

"You are youkai and have lived many years. Agara the trader claimed that you served in the House of Xuanzong." Sesshouarmu nodded in confirmation. "In what capacity did you serve them?"

Sesshoumaru took a moment to quibble on whether his Master would be offended if he spoke frankly. Somehow sensing this had much to do with his Master's ascension on the seat of her clan as clan head, he chose to be candid.

"This Sesshoumaru has served as spy, assassin, and tactician, mostly. On peaceful days, I was like any ordinary servant – much like a butler; sometimes I served as tutor to their children. At nights, though, I brought pleasure to my masters' bed."

Kagome barely held back the motion to jerk back and blush, blush, blush at hearing his admission to having pleasured his previous masters, but the more pertinent information was enough to seem to have provided the basis for her decision. She took a deep breath and affected a tone of calm.

"And that's what I need you for, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru darted his eyes to his Master and shivered at the greater intimacy their soul-bond would bring should he lay in her bed.

Lowly and distinctly, "This Sesshoumaru would be honored to bring pleasure to Kagome-sama."

"Thanks for understand – wait, what?"

"I merely meant, Kagome-sama, that you will not regret allowing me into – "

"Woah there, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome tried to keep Sesshoumaru, who was really unashamed of such things, from mentioning such things aloud. She furtively checked their surroundings to make sure nobody was listening in.

Sesshoumaru stilled at the tone his Master used.

"I… I am grateful for your… er… willingness," Kagome balked at the word, "but I was actually referring to the other bits. You know… the, uh, spy-teacher-assassin thing. Not in that order, just, you know, that."

Sesshoumaru's eyes invited her to speak further. Sesshoumaru was naturally unashamed with his assumption, as he did not truly mind such things, especially with his Master; however, his Master's apparent discomfort kept him silent.

She needed to make this clear to Sesshoumaru. She decided to do this in a way that youkai would understand.

Taking a deep breath, she affected a solemn demeanor.

"I need you to be there by my side and aid me as I prepare to take and slip on the mantle of leadership."

Kagome placed her hand lightly upon Sesshoumaru's arm to impart the importance of her decision.

"Sesshoumaru, lend me your wisdom. I need you to be my crutch, my sword and my shield. Will you guide and teach me?"

That might have been laying it a bit thick, but… well, whatever works, Kagome thought wryly.

Sesshoumaru was stiff with surprise. Swiftly kneeling, he took his Master's hand and claimed his overwhelming assent.

"This Sesshoumaru is greatly honored to be your strength and your hand, Kagome-sama."

Kagome stared down, somewhat bemusedly. Er. Yeah. It worked.

Sesshoumaru gazed upward into Kagome's eyes and the bond of their souls shimmered around them. There was an unmistakable moment between them.

Taking quick stock around them, Kagome realized everyone's attention was on them.

"And so, Sesshoumaru, that is basically why you need to dress smart." Urging Sesshoumaru to stand, she pulled him towards where she thought the counter could be.

"And, uh. Sesshoumaru, let's go find that cashier."

. . . . .

By late afternoon, Kagome and Sesshoumaru found themselves in a cab with their considerable purchases. The rather dramatic conclusion of their shopping trip was intentionally built up by Kagome. Youkai were ritualistic creatures, and the ritualism served to impart the weight of the occasion.

Kagome then realized that the sun was sinking steadily in the horizon. And she had to go back to the Usa Hachiman-gu Shrine.

"Sesshoumaru, we'll be going back to my Uncle's estate. I need you to familiarize yourself with my Aunt Aoi and Uncle Shigeo. Then I will have to leave for a while to go to the Hachiman shrine."

Kagome was too busy planning how to tell her mother she had Inu-yasha's youkai half-brother as her slave that she missed Sesshoumaru's alarm at being left behind.

Though uneasy, he agreed. "Yes, Kagome-sama. What should I do this evening? Shall I wait for your return?"

Only then did Kagome notice she felt a strange and slight feeling of insecurity. It certainly wasn't hers, and she wondered if this was perhaps the bond telling her what Sesshoumaru was feeling. Warily she tried to objectively appraise herself and the situation.

She turned her wide blue eyes towards Sesshoumaru and felt the connection. He is feeling insecure! It is him!

"Sesshoumaru, you can spend your time when not with me in whatever way you wish. Don't worry. My Aunt and Uncle have accepted you already. You can… well, there's a computer in your room, and it's got internet. You can even watch the TV in my bedroom. I only ask that you spend your time safely."

Sesshoumaru's lips were set strangely, as though they were pursed, and once again, Kagome's intuition told her what the problem was. Her eyes softened in understanding. Sesshoumaru was still lost without a master; in the past, only the close proximity of his previous masters could lightly alleviate his wandering soul as they served as his soul's anchor.

"Don't worry. I'll return to you. Well, either that, or you come to me, but in this case, only when I send for you, all right? I need to finish something first. Either I join you for breakfast tomorrow at the estate, or you join me for lunch at… at where ever I would be."

The tension in Sesshoumaru's shoulders disappeared and he looked sufficiently mollified. His gleaming eyes darted to his preoccupied Master then settled on the road.

Now that the issue of staying apart for the night was addressed, Kagome allowed herself to focus on telling her mother she decided to take up half the responsibilities of their clan as heir. She unconsciously fingered the symbol of her bond with Sesshoumaru that magically and painlessly burned itself on the soft skin of her belly. It was a small mark, and only visible with strong emotions; perhaps, as future clan head, it might be time to start showing her allegiances as a member of a rather powerful family.

Another thought to chew upon, though, was the bleeding over of Sesshoumaru's sentiments; which, to her knowledge, should not be happening so soon, yet. This was only more homework for the in-over-her-head miko.

. . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Higurashis – Bright as Stars

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome

By : LeSinner

. . . . .

The tension in Sesshoumaru's shoulders disappeared and he looked sufficiently mollified. His gleaming eyes darted to his preoccupied Master and settled on the road.

Now that the issue of staying apart for the night was addressed, Kagome allowed herself to focus on telling her mother she decided to take up half the responsibilities of their clan as heir. She unconsciously fingered the symbol of her bond with Sesshoumaru that magically and painlessly burned itself on the soft skin of her belly.

. . . . .

Sesshoumaru knew his concerns were no longer valid; his soul was safely anchored and the bond was complete. He had no excuse for the horrible things he was feeling.

The fact that he was feeling so greatly at all was enough to worry about. Though he was 450 years older since his fall, strong emotions were still difficult to deal with.

He felt the strangest things; abandoned, insecure, and a mite resentful. And he felt all these while still in the cab with his Master right beside him.

Was it not but an hour ago his Master claimed to need him? He was resentful of the fact that his Master would be leaving him behind in the evening after he was claimed as "needed." Left to my own devices, as it were, was his thought.

Though he understood logically that he could not always be at her side, Kagome Higurashi was his life now; her existence gave him a purpose. Her every need, worry, affair, and business were now his concern. Sesshoumaru was an intelligent creature; and creatures of intelligence require, need a purpose for their existence.

According to a book of dog breeds he read a few decades back, sheep dogs were quite the same way (it was to his slight consternation he could not find a more fearsome and ferocious dog with intellect).

The pause in his main vein of thought allowed him a moment of objectivity that told him he was being melodramatic. He distantly wondered if it was the bond again; surely his Master's traits would somehow bleed over to him, but he didn't think it would make him so…. emotional.

He glanced at his Master beneath his long lashes; his eyes like golden crescents.

"Kagome-sama, does the bond's mark disturb you?"

"I – what?" His Master appeared to have been jolted from deep thought. "No, no. It's… fine," she continued, and returned to her musings.

Perhaps, the bond intensifies, as well? Sesshoumaru thought. This was his first time being bound yet free; confined yet unrestrained.

The past few centuries saw him living a life of penance – as was his chosen mechanism of coping. Even without the completed bond, even if it were a half-formed bond, she gave him a purpose today, and knew that his dignity was on the mend.

He swore to not just be his Master's sword and shield – or crutch – but also some very dependable arms and legs. He was a feudal lord at heart, after all.

Kagome-sama is my feudal lord. Kagome-sama is more than worthy.

Once they arrived at the Nishiguchi estate, Sesshoumaru swiftly exited the cab and held Kagome's door open for her.

Kagome gave him a strange look, perhaps noticing the aura of quiet resolution emanating from Sesshoumaru's form.

"Hey, thanks, Sesshoumaru."

. . . . .

When Kagome left the Nishiguchi estate with Rengi driving her, she was still reeling with the idea of Sesshoumaru as a glorified nanny. Or a handmaid. Or something. Definitely "or something."

"Kagome-chan! I'm quite sure Sesshoumaru will be quite the retainer for you!"

Aoi and Shigeo had gotten along so well with Sesshoumaru for the skills he possessed were perfect for his role as retainer for Kagome. Kagome was of good breeding and had a good background with a natural intelligent mind that could be applied in any field. However, her family claimed that while she did have power, she still lacked the experience and the more subtle nuances that time usually afforded to a woman of power.

"Rengi, Rengi," Kagome called to the man behind the wheel, "Did Uncle ever have a retainer?"

Rengi glanced at the rear mirror to meet her eyes and took a moment to reply. "I don't think so, Kagome-sama. I was very young when I joined the family, but I remember that Kumicho-sama was retainer to your father before."

Kagome's eyes squinted, "Really?"

"Yes, Miss Kagome. By the time Shigeo-sama became clan head, he was married to Aoi-sama, and claimed to have no need for a retainer as all he needed was Aoi-sama and perseverance."

Rengi chuckled and waggled his eyebrows. "Perhaps Kagome-sama will marry for a partner, too? Hmm? I think that's still the trend. And it would be so romantic, too, if it was like the current pair's relationship."

"I'm too young, and I'm not clan head," she deadpanned. For someone as intimidating as Rengi, Kagome thought it was strange to be so… girlish. Girlishly intrigued, rather.

While Sesshoumaru was pleased to have met with such resounding approval from the people his Master respected, Kagome was merely experienced a sinking feeling of dread.

If Auntie and Uncle get their way, I'll be having the world's most accomplished tutor… nanny… butler… right hand man? Oh jeez. I don't know. It's a good thing, but… my god, it's Sesshoumaru!

… hmm… guess I'm not yet over Sesshoumaru being…. Sesshoumaru…

Effer! I'm confused again!... well, not really. But I kinda – sorta – am? Kagome's disgruntlement increased by two levels.

The arts, the sciences – Aoi was so excited for her niece.

"An accomplished master and an accomplished servant!" Aoi said.

Kagome balked at the obvious work all this "tutoring" would bring. Admittedly she could understand what her aunt was going on about. Aoi found the prospect of Kagome applying all she learned from her own experiences and Sesshoumaru's to be a very exciting long-term goal.

And slave or not, everyone knows Sesshoumaru's the ultimate perfectionist; 450 years and enslavement be damned.

Rengi imagined he heard a soft growl from Miss Kagome.

Her uncle, on the other hand was pleased that Sesshoumaru expressed typical samurai loyalty – which was apparently outside of the bond, so Sesshoumaru conjectures – for Kagome. The youkai, according to her uncle, was probably an exceptional warrior with a cool and fine head for strategy. The chess match Shigeo lost said it all in his eyes.

Kagome remembered how she had immediately grown wary of the familiar gleam in her Uncle's eye. If she remembered correctly, her grandfather had that same gleam that promised a world of plotting.

After that, Kagome had experienced for the first time in the modern era, a Sesshoumaru with initiative.

As Kagome and Sesshoumaru retired to their rooms, Sesshoumaru had asked what her plans were for the evening, and what sort of activities Kagome would be attending. Kagome informed him she'd be visiting her family, and left to find Rengi to inform him they'd be leaving by the hour.

When Kagome returned, she found that Sesshoumaru had placed a clean and casual set of clothes hanging in her dressing room, and prepared a bathtub full with warm bubbles.

He had also wanted to scrub her back, shampoo, dry, and comb her hair, and… he wanted to dress her.

"Kagome-sama, please allow this Sesshoumaru to assist you."

Kagome felt a hot blush coming on as she remembered how the persistent youkai showed up after the bath to take her small knickers from her and held it out to her as though she were a child in order to step into them.

His hands were really quite huge… or maybe my knickers were just too small. Kagome sulked as the car sped on. He looked so… helpful and turning him down… she could still remember the slight pursing of his lips. It doesn't feel like it's the bond compelling him and I'm pretty sure he'll go on and insist on the matter. And it so doesn't help that he's bloody perfect Sesshoumaru!

Gaaaah. I refuse to feel insecure. Or idiotically and detrimentally self-conscious. I've got nothing to be ashamed of!

… oh god. Panty… hands… tiny knickers…. Big hands… tiny, green knickers…. Big, striped, elegant, clawed, masculine… hands… on… my…. knickers…

Rengi peered into the rear mirror. He was alarmed at hearing a dull thud from the backseat where his Miss Kagome was, but calmed as she released a muffled, pained groan.

"Miss Kagome, is everything all right?"

Just take deep breaths, Kagome.

Kagome smiled to herself at hearing the genuine concern in Rengi's voice. Genuine? There's a thought. It kind of felt like Sesshoumaru was acting out of the bond – but I can't really tell!

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rengi. I was just… thinking."

Rengi smirked handsomely through the mirror and couldn't resist some light teasing. "Thinking does not involve bashing one's head," Rengi pointed out. "Do be careful, Ma'am, and not hit your pretty head. Aoi-sama would fillet me if anything blemished your… eh… gorgeousness."

A giggle was his only response. Besides being the romantic type, Rengi really was the flirtatious type, too, deep down.

. . . . .

Rengi dropped her off at the front of the shrine and left to do her uncle's bidding.

Kagome walked past the great doors, past the courtyard, past the actual shrine, and slowly made her way into the quarters that housed her visiting family.

She paused in the hall for a minute and wondered how to tell her family that she was following in her late father's footsteps.

"Nee-chan!"

"Oi, Souta. I'm back."

Souta rolled his eyes and turned to eye his shifting sister. "Obviously," he said. "It's about time you arrived, onee-chan. I was starving, and mom wouldn't let me take a light snack."

"Ah. Well, sorry for that, Souta. I was… hmm… held back." Souta surely noticed her apprehension.

Souta led them into the small, private dining area and eyed his sister again. "Hey, Nee-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Whatever happens will happen, right, so… whatever it is that held you back can't be that bad."

Kagome hid a grimace. She hated it when his brother went super intuitive like this.

Souta went on to add, "Even if you're pregnant. Especially if you're pregnant. With, like… Inu-nii-kun's kid. Yeah, I don't think I'd mind. Neither would Mama, if the kid gets any furry ears."

What the hell?

"Souta!"

. . . . .

Once the dining table was cleared, there was a warm and cheerful atmosphere in the dining room. The older Higurashis were being entertained by Souta and his misadventures as a monk in training. The happy atmosphere though, only made Kagome feel the urge to confess what she had done.

"Mama, I'm going to spend a lot of my time with the Nishiguchi's now."

All chatter stopped and Kagome's mother and grandfather turned to her with unreadable faces. Souta eyed the adults with confusion.

"Souta, I think it is time for your evening training with your new instructor." Her grandfather, Hyobu, said. He tossed a rather knowing look at her mother and took his cup of tea. Souta obeyed.

But her mother remained silent. Her grandfather was content to sip his cup of tea.

"I… did something… and I used my position as successor as a sort of bargaining chip…"

The silence was starting to seem oppressive. "I had to, you see. I mean… Inu-yasha's older half-brother was being auctioned off, and, well… it wasn't right! I mean, well… I told Aunt and Uncle I'd take responsibility if they secured Sesshomaru for me."

"So you weren't forced into it. Or bought … I was wondering if they would actually try to buy you off." Kun-lun heaved a deep sigh of relief. "That's good," She muttered.

Kagome would have been affronted if her mom wasn't looking so peaky at the mere thought of her birthright. I'm – was – the keeper of the Shikon, I'm the last person to be corrupted by power.

"I expected something like this would happen. Knowing who your father was, one way or another, you'd have ended up entangled with clan politics."

Kagome remained silent. She decided to let the elder Higurashi steer the conversation first.

Her grandfather regarded her with calculation. Kagome was beginning to see the old cunning steel in his eyes, and she confessed to herself that being regarded thus was… unnerving.

"I still don't understand what brought this on, Kagome. Shigeo is young still; you shouldn't have to be bothered with clan politics yet… though… I'd have to say it would be best for you to learn early if you intend to carry on."

Hyobu was once the clan head; when Kagome's father became clan head and was assassinated, Hyobu chose revenge but was later sickened with the bloodshed. He turned to priesthood and a life of relative peace.

"And I doubt Shigeo would not do anything for his beloved niece. I'd wager your Aunt and Uncle are putty in your hands, Kagome," Hyobu continued.

To be honest, the idea just popped right in and… I suppose it was as impulsive as it was well-carried out. Kagome was grateful her grandfather could not read minds.

She fought the urge to shuffle under her grandfather's sharp gaze, and took a deep breath instead. He may have his zany moments, but in instances like this, he was fearsomely clear-headed. What he said was true, but still

Besides, Kagome thought, it would have been safer to "own" Sesshoumaru than for anyone else to claim him. I love Uncle, but he is first and foremost, a yakuza clan head.

"Remember the other day, you know, when I encountered Mamoru Higashi?" Kun-lun nodded. Hyobu shifted while his face once again turned neutral. Odd, that.

"I saw a youkai, and he was being auctioned off, as in slavery! It was Inu-yasha's older half-brother, Sesshoumaru. Mama, can you imagine Inu-yasha pandering to anyone's wishes? Sesshoumaru's way prouder than Inu-yasha. He was the sibling who was raised in the royal court, and if you could imagine how wrong it was to see him like that, you'd jump in, too!"

"Yes, but Kagome, don't tell me you decided to take on responsibilities for the clan, for a business you dislike so much, for some man?" Kun-lun probed her daughter. "And it's no longer safe for you, Kagome, your father… "

"Youkai, Mama. Even if it didn't feel right, could you imagine what the other clans would have done with someone like Sesshoumaru in their ranks? It would be anarchy in Japan. Look what the Xuanzongs did in China, Mama."

Softly, she added, "Mama, Dad didn't have a youkai by his side. Trust me when I say that with Sesshoumaru with me, not even Inu-yasha can get through security. And I can't turn back on my word now. I never turn back on my word."

Hyobu decided to intervene before Kun-lun could say anymore. Honestly. She allows her daughter to roam with virtual evil in the land and she panics over Kagome's birthright. He was brought out of his thoughts as Kagome continued.

"And… look, I just didn't think it was a good idea to leave someone as powerful as Sesshoumaru in the hands of… well, any yakuza. I'll be yakuza soon, but, I my experiences in the feudal era will keep me from abusing his heritage."

Hyobu silently agreed. "I have seen what Inu-yasha's heritage has gifted him, Kagome. I follow your point. Tell me, though, this Sesshoumaru, what kind of person is he?"

Kagome hesitated and Hyobu caught it. Hyobu's eyes sharpened even more.

"Eh. He… he is the oldest son of the great and terrible Inu no Taishou and older half-brother to Inu-yasha. He is… was the Lord of the Western Lands and was a great general." Kagome debated whether or not to add he was one hell of a killing machine asshole in the past, too. "Uhm, but, Uncle Shigeo and Aunti Aoi approve of him. I think they love him or something."

"All right, all right. I see your point. I am glad, though, that my granddaughter decided on this path. But… you'll be needing a lot of help, Kagome," Hyobu said.

Kun-lun sighed and listened to Kagome speak of the bond this youkai now had with Kagome. She listened to Kagome's shock at finding Inu-yasha's older brother's major personality change. Kagome then confided her decision in keeping her past adventures a secret from Sesshoumaru.

Movement to her left caught her attention, and she caught her father-in-law, chin in hand, listening with a thoughtful air. He seemed to hang onto Kagome's every word when he learned of Sesshoumaru's accomplishments, no doubt imagining the advantages of having a demon lord in her daughter's company.

Kun-lun knew that look. She would have bet a slice of her dessert that Hyobu was sporting the most calculating look in his eyes and knew, with Kagome's grandfather supporting her, Kagome's world would be much different now. She'd have no choice but to find her place in it and conquer.

Kun-lun sunk into a contemplative silence as she peered out the shoji screen to gaze at the stars with some nostalgia. Her father was very much the same, after all. The Higurashis were… almost as brilliant as the stars in the night sky.

. . . . .

"Nee-chan, what're you doing?"

Kagome's head shout out of her huge luggage bag. She spotted Souta in all his 14-year-old pajama-ed glory. He was her height now and had some bruises on his wiry body from his recent training.

"What does it look like, snot face? For the top student in your class, you can't tell?"

Souta bristled but let it slide off. "You look like you're packing, Nee-chan." He eyed the luggage suspiciously. "We just got here, Nee-chan. Where do you think you're going?"

Kagome raised a brow as she packed her things. Souta can be so suspicious sometimes. He was concerned and jealous of Kagome's time, but he really had no say in her affairs.

"I'm going to have to stay at Uncle's house, Souta."

"But why? I've only been training these days, and we didn't even get to hang out! I'll take tomorrow off, I promise!" Kagome didn't stop her packing. Exasperatedly, he asked, "Does Mom even know about this?"

Abandoning her packing, Kagome asked, "Souta, do you know who our clan head is?"

Souta answered despite the apparent impertinence of the information at hand.

"Uncle. With Auntie as his Seisai."

"For now, yes." Souta was starting to feel wary with this conversation.

"What do you mean, Nee-chan?"

Kagome fiddled with the quilt on her sleeping area and continued as though Souta had not spoken.

"And do you remember Inu-yasha's older half-brother, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, yes," Souta impatiently replied.

"I saw him the other day, Souta. He was in a spot of trouble and Uncle… bailed him out to act as my… eh, associate. Sesshoumaru doesn't know about me and Inu-yasha, though."

Souta goggled at the thought. He never met this Sesshoumaru fellow, but knew enough from Kagome to realize Sesshoumaru was something of a dangerous kind of dude. He wanted to shake his sister.

"I asked Uncle to do this for me, Souta. And he did. In exchange, I would take my rightful place as clan head when the time came."

Woah! What? Nee-chan as clan head? Rightfult place as clan head?

"Don't look at me like that, Souta. Mama never told you because she was hoping we'd stay out of clan politics, but Dad was the clan head before Uncle. That places me right smack at the middle. Or I will be. Someday."

"Inu-yasha's evil half-bro is here?"

Kagome held an expression of long-suffering.

"He's not evil anymore, Souta. At least I don't think so. The evil bugs seem to have been beaten out of him." Literally, Kagome thought.

"Eh, and I knew Dad was clan head, but I thought Uncle would get his kid to be next in line."

"Souta, I am the rightful heir. Besides. Our cousin's adopted. He's still in Spain somewhere; actually, that's all I remember. I don't even know his name." Kagome spared a thought for her nameless cousin and added, "Because of him, Dad made me learn Spanish, of all languages. It's not like I'd have a reason to go to Spain. We have, like, zero holdings there."

"Well, what about college? I thought you wanted to be a teacher… or a doctor or sumthin'. You're the top of your class, too, ya know."

"Yes, duh, I know. The plan's to get me to finish college first," Kagome revealed. "My current course is not as flexible, but I need a day job before I take full responsibility for at least 15,000 family members. And a degree. Gotta take some business classes, too."

"Nobody else really knows of my rightful place, Souta. I guess fate shaped my future like this so I could claim it."

Kagome lay on her futon and grumbled about ignorant younger brothers. She thought the silence meant the end of the conversation, but Souta only joined Kagome on her futon and placed his arms around her.

"Weren't you supposed to live a normal life, Nee-chan?"

That one line struck a chord in Kagome that reflected in her face, and seemed to echo in the room. Shortly, however, she shook the bitterness and melancholy away; her life had no place for regrets now.

Souta understood this, as he tried to offer comfort to through his hug. He knew his sister only wanted to be normal now. He tried to make his hug as comforting as possible.

The Higurashi siblings lay silently on the futon and turned both of their blue eyes outward, into the dark grounds. The drama of Kagome's life these past years had taken a toll on everyone, truly.

. . . . .

The following morning, bright and early, Sesshoumaru prepared himself to meet and greet his Master. He took a satisfying warm bath and dressed in one of many white button-downs and slacks with a pair of leather shoes. He could not wear wrist watches as the magic in the wrist band prevented the ticking machination from functioning; instead, his Master provided him with a pocket watch.

He handled the pocket watch and mused upon the elegance of the watch. It was a bit strange, having so much upon his person.

As the heads of the household assured him that only Kagome had authority over him and he could do as he pleased while she was away, he took this chance to peruse his Master's quarters. Perhaps if there was still time, he could seek the servants of this house and request access to the kitchen. He loved tea, and he was sure his Master would like for some as well.

He entered his Master's rooms and cast an appraising eye to her wardrobe. The contents were met with approval and so he moved to the other contents of her rooms.

Kagome-sama's wardrobe is fitting. Aoi-sama must have been responsible as Kagome-sama seems to favor trousers.

After, he set aside the untouched breakfast provided for him in his room, thinking he would be with his Master for breakfast. Armed with cleaning implements, he decided to tidy the room while he ruminated on the events of the night before.

Through the open door, the passing inhabitants – mostly servants – witness Sesshoumaru's eye for detail as he freshened and organized his Master's rooms. Sesshoumaru ignored them even as the younger maids offered him drinks, praising him for his apparent efficiency.

"No thank you, miss. This Sesshoumaru is fine. Although, this Sesshoumaru would appreciate a simple gesture on your behalf."

The maid blushed and preened. "What can I do to help you, Sesshoumaru-san?"

"Kindly leave my Master's rooms. And close the door. These are my Master's personal quarters; in such instances, only a select few should be permitted within."

The maid was not sure whether to be embarrassed or awed at Sesshoumaru's "devotion," so she merely nodded and dragged the other maids with her to leave.

His Master's aunt and uncle were a well-suited match and seemed to truly love his young Master. He was proud to list his accomplishments and skills; and they in turn were proud to have him as Kagome Higurashi's retainer.

Apparently, his Master's relatives were determined she succeed as leader of their clan. They took a stroll on the Nishiguchi branch house grounds where the clan and the "business" of the clan were revealed to him.

However, though Aoi-sama and Shigeo-sama gave him respect he had been missing out on the past few centuries, and treated him as a valuable companion for his Master, he still felt ill at ease without her presence.

Kagome had left a few minutes earlier to check on something.

"Excuse me, Kumicho-sama, Seisai-sama, this Sesshoumaru wishes to ask for your leave. I must attend to my Master's needs this evening."

He found his Master returning from somewhere with young men carrying boxes for her to another room.

So he followed his Master to their rooms, and inquired into her plans for the evening. He remembered back when he was Lord, he had a bevy of servants tending to his wardrobe and his bath.

While he did do this in the past with some of his previous masters, Sesshoumaru was determined to anticipate, and meet his Master's every need, fully prepared to take the extra mile.

Sadly, his Master seemed to be rather resistant to his attentions.

Perhaps… Kagome-sama does not trust me? Or, perhaps, as Aoi-sama said, Kagome-sama does not yet accept what she deserves?

After he finished tidying his Master's rooms, went to the kitchens to politely request for tea. Later, he smiled into his cup. He would be joining his Master either this morning or this noon. He was eager to prove his capability.

There was a timid knock on his door, and opened it to reveal the blushing maid from before with a message.

"Excuse me, and good afternoon, Sesshoumaru-san. Aoi-sama bade me to bring you to the Kumicho's study."

Sesshoumaru's brow rose. He was planning on waiting dutifully for his Master in peace, but if he was summoned by her aunt…

Making his way through the tastefully decorated hallways, he wondered and ran over a possible list of what they could possibly want of him.

. . . . .

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, sit down," Shigeo invited.

Sesshoumaru bowed respectfully to the clan leaders of his Master's family but remained standing. He explained that it was uncomfortable for him to be so casual with his Master's family.

"I'm afraid Kagome had to change some of her plans today, so it was her hope you'd take today as a chance to get to know the workings of the Sumiyoshi-kai. And to acquaint yourself with the officers we take with us when travelling, as part of the… Samiyoshi-kai's entourage, you could say."

"You should take this chance to learn more of Kagome's background," Aoi interjected.

Sesshoumaru did not allow a single thought or sentiment to dance across his face.

Aoi rose from the seat beside Shigeo to take a sizable box from the large oak table at the side. She handed the box to Sesshoumaru while a shrill ringing resounded from within its confines.

"And I think that's a call you should be answering, too," Aoi advised Sesshoumaru.

. . . . .

Notes on this chapter/Remarks: Had to show them not in each other's presence.

Hyobu, while usually a zany, loving man now, still has the perception of a hawk. In fact, as you will later see, he would have his reasons for moving his hand behind the scenes. Hint: Ma-mo-ru Hi-ga-shi. *wink*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Identity – The Purpose Driven Life; Creating Sesshoumaru Taisho

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome

By:LeSinner

. . . . .

Aoi rose from the seat beside Shigeo to take a sizable box from the large oak table at the side. She handed the box to Sesshoumaru while a shrill ringing resounded from within its confines.

"And I think that's a call you should be answering, too," Aoi advised Sesshoumaru.

. . . . .

"Hello, Sesshoumaru?"

The line was silent for a while, then, "Kagome-sama."

Kagome released a breath she did not know she was holding.

What was I expecting – "die, human!"?

"Yeah. Hey, I don't think I'll be there for breakfast. I don't have time to make it there, you see."

"Then allow this Sesshoumaru to come to you, Kagome-sama." It wasn't quite pleading, but obviously Sesshoumaru either did not wish to remain at the house, or… he preferred to stay with her. Funny.

Souta noticed his sister stiffen beside him in the car. He silently asked who it was, but Kagome just motioned for him to shut up. Souta shrugged and checked if the road they were on truly led to the amusement park. The quiet town they chose to stay in was quite a ways yet from the commercial areas; his sister just went there yesterday with this Sesshymashoumaro-ro-fellow.

"No, Sesshoumaru, just... stay put, yeah? And, I think my Uncle and Aunt have stuff for you to help settle in your new life now. As part of my Clan, I mean."

"Kagome-sama, I… yes, Kagome-sama. What time should this Sesshoumaru be expecting Kagome-sama?"

"Sometime today, Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry, I can't be clearer than that, and I know I said we'd have breakfast together, but I suddenly landed myself quite a haul. Courtesy of teenaged angst."

"Hey, I'm not full of angst – don't exaggerate!"

There was a pause on the line as Sesshoumaru probably contemplated the annoyance his Master mentioned.

"This Sesshoumaru would be pleased to handle any and all affairs that are wasting your time, Kagome-sama. Does Kagome-sama require my assistance? And what would Kagome-sama like for dinner?"

"No, no… it's – I mean, he's not that annoying," Kagome was referring to her brother. "Don't worry about it. Aaaand... Hmm. Dinner? No, no. I'll handle that. Ah! Gotta go! See you later."

. . . . .

Sesshoumaru would have sighed at the modern mannerism; he would have properly bid his Master goodbye had she not put the phone down. Instead, he focused on the fact that his Master found herself otherwise occupied today, and he was in no way able to exercise his usefulness.

On the other hand, he was pleased his Master spared him a thought, going as far as informing him of her plans, as vague as they were.

There was a male on the other line, Sesshoumaru mused. I would have gladly dispatched of this annoyance Kagome-sama mentioned, live or no.

However, Sesshoumaru felt strangely when confronted by the fact that he did not truly know anything about his Master.

And if by some twist of misfortune I harmed one who was dear to her? This Sesshoumaru would not know until Kagome-sama decided she was displeased enough to have done with me. His grimace was hidden behind a flat stare directed at the new black phone his hand was clenched around. And that would most certainly echo on our bond.

Aoi was the only other occupant in the room as Shigeo left to attend to other matters. She waited as the news of Kagome's plans fully registered upon Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," She began, "as a member of this Clan – no matter how unofficial – you need an identity. Whether Kagome pushes through with claiming her right as heir to the seat, you will always be tied to Kagome in some way."

Sesshoumaru shifted to give Aoi his attention and agreed. "Yes, Aoi-sama. I would always belong to Kagome-sama."

Visibly undisturbed, though inwardly fascinated by Sesshoumaru's claim, she continued, "You have papers here with your name – you're Sesshoumaru Taisho now." She pointed at the thick files within the box he held, which also contained other items.

Had Aoi not been an observant person, she would have missed the slight difference in Sesshoumaru's appearance.

Sesshoumaru visibly started.

Taisho... how long was it since this Sesshoumaru's ears rang with those syllables? He thought.

"Aoi-sama, I thank you. However, this Sesshoumaru confesses to curiosity. Why Taisho?" He had no right asking Aoi-sama why this or why that, but he had to know.

Aoi knew the true reason for Kagome's choice, of course, but opted against voicing the truth.

"Japan during Taisho's rule in the second World War was made a fearsome country." Aoi began, "Kagome imagines you as someone who has the power to strike fear in the enemy's heart – by virtue of cunning and strength, she says, – and so found this name fitting."

Sesshoumaru was pleased his Master found him worthy – and in so apt a field, too!

"Kagome-sama is very clever."

Aoi eyed Sesshoumaru over her teacup and nodded. "Indeed she is. As most Higurashis are, in fact; she is brilliant."

"But enough of that. Take a look at the identity we created for you, and let's discuss what we, the Clan, expect of you as Kagome's … companion. Obviously she does trust you and think a great deal of you. It's only been a few days, but the Clan can see that you do have the right work ethics, and the Family trusts Kagome's instincts. And I believe she has already formed an attachment towards you."

Sesshoumaru did not reply as he examined his forged birth certificate and noted that the year of birth would have placed him at twenty-four years of age later this year.

"We based all the data on the information you provided us early last evening. Our connections had the documents ready overnight, and manufactured the papers immediately. It is rather impressive."

And impressive it was. The officers in the Sumiyoshi-kai's pocket questioned in slight awe if such a person existed. Flower arranging and pottery were odd… skills in an assassin's repertoire.

Sesshoumaru immediately noticed that every single skill and achievement he divulged was in his history as Sesshoumaru Taisho, a veritable genius homeschooled all his life. "This is very thorough, Aoi-sama. Though I am not actually twenty-four, this Sesshoumaru was indeed born near the end of the human year."

"Of course you're not. You've got to be more than a hundred, apparently. You just look twenty-four. Kagome herself turned twenty this year. Honestly. I'm older than I appear myself."

Sesshoumaru perked at the information and watched even more attentively as Aoi took her expensive crystal tea-cup in hand again. So, his Master was a young woman of twenty, then?

"This Sesshoumaru was unaware. Truth be told, Aoi-sama, this Sesshoumaru knows very little of Kagome-sama. I only know that I serve and belong to her, willing in any capacity."

Aoi did not fail to notice the concerned – or what passed as concerned for a stoic demon – look on Sesshoumaru's face. Though, she had to admit, her inner little-school-girl heart was squealing in girlish glee. She herself had some master-slave fantasies she liked to play with her husband but –

Ahem. Best not get distracted. Kagome did mention something about… enhanced senses…

Aoi allowed the walls to absorb his words and decided this was the perfect moment to establish –boundaries.

"Sesshoumaru, you say you have no idea how to serve Kagome?" She inquired.

"No, Aoi-sama." It was unimpressive, to say the least about being uninformed, but it was also the truth.

"In what fashion do you intend to serve her, then, being as uninformed as you are?" Aoi was curious, what did this former demon lord have in mind?

Sesshoumaru took a moment to compose his answer. "Kagome-sama is my liege and my lady; as such, this Sesshoumaru would see to my Master's needs."

Aoi patiently sipped her tea and hid her eagerness to steer Sesshoumaru in the direction she wanted.

"That's quite vague," she commented.

Sesshoumaru would have been frustrated; how could this modern human understand his typical feudal loyalty?

"In any and every capacity, Aoi-sama. I can only serve my Master with the needs I see my Master has, such as last evening... Aoi-sama, Kagome-sama does not seem to wish to make use of me, even in such small capacities." Sesshoumaru was bothered by this and allowed it to manifest itself upon his visage. It was not quite confiding, but Aoi-sama was sure to impart some wisdom.

Aoi had an inviting look upon her face, prompting Sesshoumaru as he continued, "Kagome-sama told this Sesshoumaru that I was to be her sword and shield, though I know not how, or when."

He seemed utterly perplexed at not having a master eager to use him, and it was with this that Aoi had mercy upon him. She offered him a glass of alcohol and watched him consume it steadily like water.

"Listen carefully Sesshoumaru. I am aware you had previous masters and have sufficient experience when dealing with masters, but I think… you had none like Kagome." Well, Sesshoumaru, so long as you don't ask why I think that then we should be fine for now.

Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly as he lightly held the nearly empty glass in his striped appendage. It was true. She behaved differently; she existed differently. Her very presence was like a tingling light show to his senses and in a manner that perplexed him. A human, with such a soul, with such a strange power?

"Sesshoumaru, you will always be by her side, unless Kagome says otherwise. You have experience and knowledge; share them with her, teach them to her. She is wise beyond her years but she is still young."

Aoi frowned as she sought effectively put everything into words. "Your job, Sesshoumaru, is to make sure everything, everything goes smoothly for Kagome. The goal is to see to her needs as a young woman, and as future Clan head. Her every need; be it innocuous or not. At this stage, you, me, Shigeo and Father-in-Law are her only allies. Help her become invincible, Sesshoumaru. Your master must be able to unlock her full potential; teach her to stand strongly on her own.

And I tell you this now, because, as I said, Kagome is still very young, but very independent. These make it difficult for her to acknowledge her own needs and express them in a fitting manner."

"Do you understand, Sesshoumaru? Until Kagome can stand on her own, you'll have to be there every step of the way – you'll take the role of her everything and her anything. And perhaps, in this respect, it would be best to know everything there is to know of her world.

And because you're expected to be there for her… well. Arrangements are being made as to your accommodations in Tokyo – somewhere near her college."

. . . . .

Sesshoumaru made his way back to his room through the longest way possible, weaving an intricate and convoluted pathway; he decided to familiarize himself with the layout of one of his Master's home. His steady steps a counterpoint to the excitement only now simmering at knowing he would be sharing intimate knowledge with his Master. Student and mentor relationships were close ones, and he was pleased at the opportunity to serve in such esteemed regard.

Kagome-sama was so different from all the other humans he had to deal with in that she was bathed in mystery. She was powerful and young, though her eyes were… the word escaped him. Ancient, perhaps? Or was it simply his Master's soul gleaming and piercing through?

Sesshoumaru paused a step.

Something niggled in the back of his mind that called to times of war and bloodshed centuries ago that seemed to resonate with the experience he had with Kagome-sama. He pushed it away as nothing was truly worth reminiscing in his past except for experience.

Teacher, companion, confidant, supporter… shield, sword, crutch, arms, legs…

His Master did not lie to him when she claimed to have need of him.

Aoi bluntly told him to use whatever resources were available to him and the Family for Kagome. "Anything for Kagome". This, of course, placed him well above the servants and perhaps some of the associates of the Family.

I am to teach her of all I know, Sesshoumaru pondered, but in completion, did Aoi-sama truly imply what this Sesshoumaru has heard? Did she truly expect me to act even as tutor in fulfilling Kagome-sama's needs as a nubile young woman? Humans are such modest creatures, and this I know has not truly changed. Aoi-sama made it clear that Kagome-sama knew little of the adult world but was no stranger to responsibility. Do I teach my Master this, as well?

He was fixated on this subject as he was aware that Kagome-sama did not wish to use his body. He did not mind, of course. However, permission from Kagome-sama's esteemed Aunt was a wonderful avenue of exploration.

"Morality and inner beauty aside, she is not yet a full-fledged woman. She needs the confidence of a woman, and this completion in the Yakuza world." Aoi was insistent and delightfully insinuating, with eyes that gleamed with a strange light.

Sesshoumaru knew there were other concerns to occupy himself with, but he truly was fixated on the thought of being a lover to his Master – then he would be truly all his Master would need – for now. He did not think he lusted after his Master as men of lower worth who lack control, but the thought was not displeasing; it was, enticing.

His body, his senses, his experience knew what females, human and youkai alike wanted, but his Master was truly so confusing…. However, if his Master did not wish to have him as a lover – the thought had his newly resurfaced pride somewhat stung – then he could of course find a suitable male. Though, this Sesshoumaru cannot imagine any male worthy of Kagome-sama's innocence.

He sifted through the contents of the box as he paced the halls and noticed various credit cards and other documents that authenticated Sesshoumaru Taisho. There was a note at the bottom that claimed these documents to be the first part of the identity creating process. A few more were waiting for him in his assigned room with gadgets the retainer of the ojou-sama should have, as Aoi-sama mentioned, along with other accessories that could prove useful in educating his Master...

"You're not just representing this Family's ojou-sama, Sesshoumaru, you're also representing the Family."

However, Sesshoumaru wondered at one thing.

If these are for better representing my Master's Family… then what is it that I must accomplish with these condoms? The little, square packets were tightly wadded together in the box. It was exceedingly odd and out of place beside the documents, the wallet, and the cards, that Sesshoumaru's brow minutely scrunched into a frown. As most males he encountered practiced, he tucked a small foil packet into his newly acquired leather wallet.

As he made his way down the hallways of the Nishiguchi branch house, he passed by servants and subordinates of the house and the Clan most if not all of whom were aware of his position in the Higurashi household. Though he was aware that many eyes were upon him, he felt wholly unconcerned; it had always been this way as far back into his memory he could remember.

Sesshoumaru walked on as the visible occupants of the Nishiguchi branch house covertly watched him make his way into the side garden where he asked for a handful of long-stemmed flowers, and returned to his path into other hallways. His calm and composed stride allowed so many to observe him as he indifferently made his way with the vibrantly colored flowers somewhat not fitting his stoic air.

The gardener was of course flustered that the strange and beautiful man known as Kagome-oujou-sama's servant requested for permission to take some flowers. The gardener idly thought that the young man knew his flowers well.

When the servants assumed Sesshoumaru to be out of their hearing range, the young maids chattered on about their oujou-sama's male.

"Oh my, oh my. Whatcha think? He warmin' the sheets or what? He uses the special room beside Kagome-sama's! He keeps to himself, and Kumicho-sama said he's… what's the word?"

"Ojou-sama's retainer. He's no ordinary servant. Kumicho-sama's valet said he's to be Kagome-ojou-sama's 'constant companion.' I think retainer's the word. Or sumthin."

"Yeah? Think he'd lemme tap some of that? He looks like a HOST! Sexxxxy!"

"How obscene, you cheating woman! But – Oh yes! I want some of that, too!"

"Oya, oya! There're so much eye-candy from the main house, eh? Rengi-san, and now hiiiim!"

"Girls, didcha see those flowers he was holdin? Think they're fer Ojou-sama? I tell ya, he's her man, aryt. I think ya'll shouldna touch him."

Sesshoumaru withheld the inelegant snort as the maids giggled and chortled; so long as they kept their hands to themselves, it was fine. They were utterly beneath him. Even if he was "warming the sheets," it would have been completely none of their concern. Besides; he belonged wholly to Kagome-sama. He was not so humbled yet as a slave to lower himself to such prattling human fools.

. . . . .

Opening the connecting door to his Master's room so her scent could waft into his, he contemplated his new mobile and the simple flower arrangement he set. He placed the vase of flowers in the center of his Master's room and moved to collect paper and pen when a strange noise disturbed mobile had alerted him to a new message from one of the few numbers registered in his phonebook.

Experimentally, he fiddled with the programs and the keys before he replied back to the number. He was certainly no stranger to technology, but the things humans created only more and more got unnecessarily complicated.

. . . . .

Souta glared at the second, third and fourth glances his sister's legs were getting. He was a bit annoyed as even the guys he trained with (What are Ozuka-kun and herd doing here?) were whispering amongst themselves as they nudged each other towards his and Kagome's direction. When Inuyasha wasn't around, Kagome really seemed to be major hazard.

Souta could have simply enjoyed his early lunch with his sister as he strove to ignore the teenaged boys (Ozuka-kun, you better stop pointing, you moron! Geh. Wish Inu-nii-kun was here.) but even his sister was… disturbing the relative peace.

Kagome seemed to still be fretting over how to reply to some message she just received.

"Nee-chan. Just… reply, already."

"Shut up, Souta. I don't know the protocol for these things. I started the thread, but…"

Souta twitched. Protocol? Nee-chan, you're such a neeeerd!

"Jeez."

"Shut up, brat! I've never had a… a… a Sesshoumaru before!"

"Uh-huh. Anyway, let's go on that big, flashy ride after the bigger Ferris Wheel you liked."

"Yeah, well, you're such a boy. Big, flashy ride, he says."

. . . . .

Sesshoumaru, won't be home until tonight. Sorry, I know we had plans, but something came up. Explore the house, or find some way to entertain yourself. Make new friends, if you want. Recreate! Just update or text me for whatever reason – I won't mind. See you later!

. . . . .

Sesshoumaru stared at the mobile screen.

He did not resent the space, nor the freedom, but it did not move his disgruntlement. He preferred his Master and his Master's presence above all - as it should be, especially with such an excellent tie between them. He appreciated the time it afforded him to prepare whatever he needed to prove himself worthy of belonging to her, but… did he have to interact with the denizens of his Master's provincial home? For surely, that was what she meant; to acclimatize himself with the humans. It was unnecessary as all he needed was his Master, and he sensed that the people in the compound were unfailingly loyal so there was no need to sniff out foolish offenders… which left it to be a completely harmless suggestion.

A harmless… suggestion….

Make friends? His Master wanted him to take this time for himself and recreate? Very well.

If my Master wishes for me to recreate, then I shall.

. . . . .

Aoi paused in clipping the plant she was tending to. Her attendant noticed her stillness and anticipated for their Seisai's order.

"Enori."

Enori wondered at the Seisai-sama's somewhat confounded expression.

"Yes, Aoi-sama?"

"What time is it, exactly?"

Eh? "Uh… Oh! it's lunch time, Aoi-sama! Would you like to take your meal now, Aoi-sama? Though I think Kumichou-sama is still with the southern associates –"

"No, Enori, really; what time is it now?"

"Oh. Oh. It is now… a quarter to 12, Aoi-sama." Enori was totally abashed.

"Say, what do you think that young man over there is doing, hmm?"

Enori looked and was gobsmacked at the – OhmyKami, who is that? Pretty! – man the Seisai-sama pointed out.

Ehhh… what… he's just sitting there, with a cup of… well, with a cup.

"He… looks like he's… admiring the… eh, the trees, Aoi-sama."

"Yes. I thought so," Aoi grumbled. "And are those a bunch of flowers beside him, Enori? My eyes aren't as sharp."

Enori nodded but wondered at the grumbling. "Enori! Go set me a new outfit for this hot weather. I'll be taking a very quick shower. And invite Mrs. H and D."

. . . . .

Aoi grumbled a bit as she changed into new clothes. While she imagined the youkai to be amazing and powerful, she had a feeling he would be somewhat hopeless at being human, or even existing creatively without her niece.

She had read enough psychology books (being a psychology major herself, then studying business for the Family), enough romance novels, enough awarded works to know that Sesshoumaru was not the type – at least as he appears now – to do things for himself. His world probably centered around Kagome, and Aoi might have been pleased for the potential wickedness of such devotion, were it not for the fact that Kagome would have been displeased.

The message Aoi received from her niece caused her normally composed expression to twitch as she put on her camisole that was long enough to cover the tattoos she had behind her upper thigh. The light clothes she wore would have still made her sweat, especially with the camisole.

Auntie, I'm with Souta. Didn't want him to resent the Clan, so took him for bonding time. Told Sesshoumaru to have fun. Kindly guide from the shadows. He used to be so uptight, I wouldn't wonder if he forgot how to relax. Love ya!

Aoi already knew that Sesshoumaru sitting out there under the glaring sun, on a small mat, with a cup of what was probably tea and some wilted flowers for ikebana (of all things) was all the fun Sesshoumaru would seek (in the most passive manner, too!). Ah. And with such a strange combination of flowers, too.

. . . . .

Sesshoumaru sat calmly with a backdrop of giggling maids and disgruntled man servants as he sought to appreciate the relative peace the somewhat empty left gardens provided. Running an elegant hand through his short locks only seemed to make the – squeeing – worse.

"Hihihi. His hair is glinting in the sunlight!" Sesshoumaru wondered at that. Hair did have a tendency to... gleam... under a light source.

"Why is he even under the sun, though? And still keep such a complexion? Won't he get sunstroke?"

"You two! Get to your work already, and stop ogling the man. First it was Rengi, now him. Can't ya be satisfied with local goods?"

"Sorry, oh Mr. Darkie. We'll ogle you, if you want – though thar ain't much to ogle. Hihihi."

At least, Sesshoumaru would have enjoyed the paltry scenery and the paltry calm. The maids of this home were incredibly annoying with their endless squeeing.

At first he imagined that things would settle down, but with every wisp of wind-disturbed hair, followed by the subsequent fluttering accompanied with the rearranging of his dress shirt and a flash of striped wrists peeking out from under long sleeves, the squeeing would start anew. The maids of this compound were too… Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in thought – then promptly abandoned the meaningless task of assigning an adjective fitting to such women.

It was not difficult tuning them out, but Sesshoumaru merely found himself even more put out than he was in the morning.

It is difficult to recreate, Master.

. . . . .

Aoi stalked (gracefully!) to where she knew her niece's youkai was, five women in tow. She ordered for the setup of the tea things under a shaded area and invited two intelligent women, along with their… assistants… from whom Sesshoumaru could learn about the Family and Kagome.

She had a strong, strong feeling that if it had nothing to do with Kagome, or to a lesser extent, the Family of Kagome, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be interested.

Aoi decided that baby-sitting – if it wasn't Kagome or her nephew, Souta, – was not so easy. The amount of creativity and fortitude for such a task was certainly taxing.

. . . . .

Kagome. You know I love you, but I am not so fond of children. Or pseudo-children. Kindly refrain from giving me baby-sitting duty; regardless of how beautiful the "child." Thanks. And send a message to your mother and grandfather; advise them on what time you'll be returning.

. . . . .

Notes on this chapter/Remarks:

Sesshoumaru is like a lost puppy. He's still trying to fit into Kagome's life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Living Up to the Name

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome

By: LeSinner

. . . . .

Kagome. You know I love you, but I am not so fond of children. Or pseudo-children. Kindly refrain from giving me baby-sitting duty; regardless of how beautiful the "child." Thanks. And send a message to your mother and grandfather; advise them on what time you'll be returning.

. . . . .

Aoi stared unseeingly at the mass of artfully arranged flowers within the main courtyard. Then she turned her head for her sight to encompass the rest of the space. The tables were filled with beautiful and delicious cakes and pastries; the cutlery was expertly arranged; and the entire area was made lively with at least 30 impromptu guests for tea. It was a rather simple affair, but rife with understated elegance.

Numbly, she touched her fingers to her temple and wondered at how things turned out this way.

The women beside her were praising Sesshoumaru while the other "contestants" were too delighted with his creations to whine over defeat.

What started as her intention to "steer" Sesshoumaru into a properly relaxed state was... well. It turned more into a kind of waiting game. With... competitors. With... young women. With... a good part of the ladies of the Society in the area.

Kagome, my darling niece, how is it you can spend the whole day at an amusement park when you never really liked those establishments in the first place? I am already tired – and it is only early evening!

Aoi returned her thoughts to the abnormally talented servant of her niece and the situation at hand.

"Aoi-sama, you have gained such a wonderful associate in this young man! Wherever did you find him?" A portly woman inquired of her. She was just a useless mafia wife whom Aoi somehow invited to this... this... what is this? To keep Sesshoumaru entertained and busy? How did this happen?

She invited two ladies to accompany herself and Sesshoumaru, when Aoi urged Sesshoumaru to partake of more satisfying recreation. He, predictably, refused, until one of the women she brought with her inquired the whereabouts of the Sumiyoshi-kai's heiress, and her sweet tooth.

After introducing Sesshoumaru as the most important associate and "right-hand man" of the future generation boss, the conversation naturally shifted to the young woman in question.

Sesshoumaru subtly perked at the mention of his Master's name and turned slightly to pay the elegant women more of his attention.

"So, Higurashi-ojou-sama is out now, then? I had thought she would remain cooped up here, doing paper work; that's what the bocchama of the Uekuro clan we met yesterday does now that he's nearly of age. Not to mention the traditional functions!"

Aoi wanted to demand they not compare her niece to such youngsters, as Kagome was nothing like any of those children, but to insult the women she had invited was really bad form.

"Kagome is not required to attend to such things." Aoi primly revealed.

"Then how is Higurashi-oujo-sama to learn of the ways of her clan, Aoi -sama?" The other woman asked.

"Kagome never really needed to go through much formal training," Aoi drawled out smugly, "Also she is... naturally inclined towards leadership, and is fearsomely intelligent. It must run in the blood."

The two women wondered at the kind of young woman the female Higurashi was turning out to be.

"Although," Aoi continued, "She is still such a child when it comes to tea time and her sweets. She still loves them."

From then on, somehow, somehow, Sesshoumaru took hold of the kitchens to create some delicacies with the women as taste testers. The tea was delicious and the cakes were wonderful, but the women Aoi brought along said some rather careless things that, of all things, incited Sesshoumaru's deceptive competitiveness.

Aoi was aghast that she, a seasoned seisai of the Sumiyoshi-rengo, was caught in the rush of the proceedings.

To top it off, Sesshoumaru was the one who subtly... sneakily... manipulatively... suggested the competition.

Aoi had no illusions of it not having to do with anything the women carelessly mentioned during their invasion of Sesshoumaru's peace. Apparently... Sesshoumaru was a rather competitive and possessive bastard.

"My nephews are wonderful pastry chefs; perhaps when it is her time to sit as head, she could have one of them installed in her employ. Then Taisho-san would have a lighter load and have less trouble in pleasing the ojou-sama; you would have more time to yourself, for there would be more competent people with specialized roles for that."

"Who knows!" The other woman blurted out in girlish delight, "There might be some romance, you know. Then perhaps the young lady would turn to her yummy pastry chef for her needs; you know how it is nowadays, especially with unusual relationships." she said, with a waggle in her brows.

The women were only joking; the inane giggles at the end attested to that. Aoi was not offended, as she could easily imagine Kagome adoring a man who was skilled in the kitchen. It was not to say Kagome was shallow, but truly, she did have the oddest moments.

Aoi, however, felt that Sesshoumaru took it a bit too seriously.

And so, young men and women were invited to an impromptu, informal pastry afternoon, with of course, informally competing pastry chefs from different Houses – one of the mentioned nephews invited. Aoi feared however, the consequences of such an act; for who would not wish their name to be connected to such a powerful family in both the day-world, and the Society? And what would her husband say?

The frivolousness of the entire affair left her almost speechless.

Aoi blanched at the surprising turn out. She was not sure how to explain all this to her niece, and husband later, were they to walk in the situation; hearing about it was one thing, to be a part of it was a completely different matter.

. . . . .

Sesshoumaru surveyed his work. Among his skill set, baking was not his forte, especially when compared to the darker aspects of his repertoire – such as, say, stealth missions and hit jobs – but as in all things, he excelled at it.

He was smug that apparently, none of these formally trained "pastry chefs" could attain the sheer delight his creations seemed to inspire.

It also helped that his aesthetic arrangements far exceeded theirs, with his tables decorated with simple flower arrangements and sophisticated cutlery. The humans could not even place their cutlery properly much less design wonderful flower arrangements.

And his pastry creations...

Sesshoumaru smirked.

Who knew he would learn more of his Master like this while she was away? That while she was already informally considered a potentially formidable figure in her Society, some of her soft spots were good food, and cute animals. Or, well, pretty much anything that appealed to her senses.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you sure you have never been formally trained? I find that so hard to believe!" A young female pastry chef enthused.

Sesshoumaru wanted to tell her not to address him so casually, now that he had a second name, but refrained.

"To be worthy of the Sumiyoshi-ojou-sama's association, and of the future head, one must excel regardless of circumstance."

The women fluttered at his smooth baritone and continued to sample his delicacies. Except for one of the male competitors that implied he had known Kagome-sama before Sesshoumaru.

"Well, Taisho-san, I don't think Kagome would mind so horribly if you screwed up every now and then. She's hardly the uptight type. I remember."

Sesshoumaru snapped his head to the source. Kagome? He dares address Kagome-sama so casually?

"Good evening. This Sesshoumaru would advise against speaking of Kagome-sama so off-handedly."

The young pastry chef was rather taken aback. The formal speech lent the Sumiyoshi-kai's new young associate an even more intimidating air. "I did not mean to sound... rude, if perhaps that is how it came out. I am merely an old friend of Kagome's," he smiled, "My name is Kuze, nice to meet you! I'm in awe of your skill!"

He called Kagome-sama so casually again.

Sesshoumaru's muscles shifted underneath his impassive facade. For some reason, he felt that most young people were annoying. If they were not giggling, then they were swaggering around with obnoxious cockiness. Though the young man before him was not outwardly cocky, his beaming bright youthfulness and seeming simplicity rubbed at Sesshoumaru wrongly.

"Kuze-san, you're aiming to work for Sumiyoshi-ojou-sama, right?" The young, sprightly niece of... someone... asked. Kuze nodded.

"Well, I don't think you can get just any position, Kuze-san," the young woman teased, "Not with the Taisho-sama around."

"What do you mean, Yura-san?" Kuze questioned; Sesshoumaru, too, wanted to know what the girl, now known as Yura, was on about.

"Hey, hey, Taisho-san! Don't look so modest! Aoi-sama, and my uncle – the one who helped with your papers – made no secret about you! You're practically a prodigy, a genius, aren't you?" Yura blabbed. She went on to list some of the cleaner skills in his repertoire.

Aoi watched on from further away, as the young people proceeded to elevate Sesshoumaru in their own eyes. Aoi watched on as Sesshoumaru appeared to wish to distance himself from such a crowd. Idly, she noted that more than half of the room was gazing at Sesshoumaru with hearts in their eyes. Really now. Like a king in court. Aoi snorted. A king who wishes nothing to do with his admiring court.

Kuze's eyes widened and he was even more in awe of this man who appeared to be more or less around his age. He had never been exposed to the darker side of the Society, and found such a plethora of skills simply awe-inspiring.

"Taisho-san! You can really speak those languages? And you're really a martial artist? And you can make these really light flans? How cool!"

"They are this Sesshoumaru's skills, yes. I however am not a martial artist, but a swordsman."

"Wow! The boss Nishiguchi-sama must really be lucky to have you." The crowd murmured their assent that Sesshoumaru truly did appear to be exemplary.

Sesshoumaru huffed through his nose. Truly he had had enough. The curiosity and blatant interest of these humans were more than annoying; they assumed speaking of him so frankly was acceptable. That and the Nishiguchis did not have him.

"That is not so. Nishiguchi-sama has nothing to do with me. I belong only to Kagome-sama." As though in dismissal, he poured tea and paced to serve Aoi-sama; there he remained until the end of the tea party.

Aoi sighed into the proffered cup of wonderful traditional tea. She reflected that perhaps, it was not in Sesshoumaru to relax. Perhaps competition was what he counted as a better form of recreation.

. . . . .

The impromptu tea party soon ended after Sesshoumaru refused to leave Aoi's side and interact with the young adults. Privately, Sesshoumaru carefully revealed to Aoi the special batch of pastries he had created for his Master.

Aoi nodded in approval; she was pleased as it seemed Sesshoumaru took his responsibility to Kagome seriously.

The courtyard was empty except for a few servants whom Sesshoumaru ignored. As he navigated beyond the hallways of the estate, Sesshoumaru mused that he never imagined first informed act to please his Master was through pastries; all along he had been feeling out what a woman such as his young Master would desire.

Sesshoumaru quirked a lip as he sniffed himself; he smelled sweet and he was somewhat satisfied with his afternoon; all that was left was for his young Master to arrive and his intentions to please –

"Hey. Silver-haired guy! YOU! Taisho! Come on, man, don't ignore me – how many silver haired guys are there here?"

Sesshoumaru halted in his tracks to slightly peer behind him at the source of the disquiet before he turned to fully scan of the young man before him. The confident strut alone notified Sesshoumaru of an overconfident youngster.

"Hey. Is it true you serve Higurashi-sama? That you're gunning for "Number One" associate?" That was his first encounter with the term, whatever it was, but Sesshoumaru would have nodded an answer had he not been beaten to it.

"I hope you know what you're doing, man. Prodigy or not – if those papers Yura's uncle made were even the least bit truthful – the Sumiyoshi group is no trifling clan.," the man – no, youth, – smirked. He eyed Sesshoumaru from head to toe, and it was apparent that he was not impressed with Sesshoumaru's good looks or forbidding mien.

"And, Taisho, no matter how good looking people are, if they have nothing to back it up, then they're useless after all, ne? Higurashi-sama ain't shallow; and it'd be better if she had someone recognized by the Society."

Sesshoumaru let out a displeased huff through his nose. "This Sesshoumaru thanks you for your concern," foolish human, "However, I do not believe we have been introduced." And for you to randomly insult this Sesshoumaru is annoying; furthermore, impertinent pup, I am recognized however only by those important enough in the know.

"It does not matter," the young male thinly replied, "I've been training for the future Sumiyoshi-rengo head; I'm not going to let some new pretty boy take the position for Higurashi-ojou-sama's right hand." The strange hostile young man turned abruptly on his heel and moved to leave the corridor.

But before he could pass beyond the arch marking the end of the hall –

"Ouch – what the fuck – what the hell is this freakin' pastry doing here? That wasn't there before! – "

– the youth tripped. On a richly topped chocolate éclair.

The young man grumbled as he glared at Sesshoumaru and the silver tray of pastries he carried.

"Watch where you drop those, will you?" The unnamed, embarrassed human snarled.

Sesshoumaru nodded, but calmly resumed his route as he balanced the small tray to wipe his claws clean of creamy chocolate that had somehow managed to smear his fingers in the time it took for the male to leave.

Sesshoumaru almost felt petty, but the slight smirk told of certain satisfaction.

. . . . .

Kagome, sorry to cut your day with Souta short, but his sensei requires his attendance for something. Take him out for dinner next time. Love you.

. . . . .

Got it, Mom. It's ok. We couldn't settle on a restaurant anyway. The brat wanted grease, while I wanted to live healthier. Will be there under an hour.

. . . . .

MOM! Nee-chan and I were supposed to eat dinner somewhere! MOOOM. What does sensei want?

. . . . .

Sesshoumaru, please tell Auntie I'll be on my way home soon. Dinner was cancelled. See you later. :)

. . . . .

Kagome ended up requesting for a car from the temple to take them home; having any sort of contact between Sesshoumaru's world and her family's was unwise.

She sighed as she made sure to discretely snake her purifying energy upon herself to expel the grime and dirt; that, and to wipe off all traces of her brother's scent on her. She was very, very tired. She wanted to eat dinner then bathe, then sleep, sleep, sleep.

Oh, but no. There were traditions to be kept, and more, especially as the... heir-apparent... It's funny, lots of girls want to be like princesses, but do they ever consider the responsibilities attached? Looking over the reports regarding the federation-like structure of the Family with her Aunt was one of them. Ugh. It was supposed to be a nightly thing now, as compared to the monthly schedule they had before.

As she entered the doorway, with welcoming servants greeting her, something brushed across her soul; it was indefinable, as it was both familiar and yet not. But it was warm, and seemed to echo some sort of eagerness.

"Kagome-sama," a voice purred, "Welcome back, Master."

Kagome peered left then right, before noticing that the motionless black thing at her elbow was not part of the decor.

What the – before she could voice her surprise, she reigned it in and held herself as though unsurprised. Appearances before the servants were useful especially particularly when servants from different households gossiped.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome smiled, "Oh, I'm glad to be home. I'm so tired."

Kagome greeted certain people as she moved forward within the house.

Sesshoumaru took his Master's coat and belongings, as they moved towards and into her suite. "Kagome-sama, I have prepared dinner for you, according to your tastes. Would Kagome-sama like to change and follow with dinner?"

Kagome would have said no; would have claimed to be too tired to do anything but muster the energy to look over the reports then crawl to bed. But again, the warm indefinable thingy brushing contentedly on her soul told her that to refuse now would be a waste.

Kagome scrunched her nose. A waste? Of what? Geh. "Sure, Sesshoumaru. I'll just change then I'll head to the informal dining room."

Sesshoumaru's lips hinted at a smile. "Yes, Kagome-sama. I have taken the liberty of laying out some comfortable clothes, Master. I shall move ahead to settle the preparations for Kagome-sama's dinner." He speedily replaced her belongings then offered a bow to Kagome.

"Thanks..." Kagome said, rather perplexed as the warm something... oh yeah. It's him. I totally forgot. His... er... essence... told her that the youkai silently closing the door was rather looking forward to dinner.

When Sesshoumaru left, Kagome was able to pay more attention to her surroundings, making her suspiciously eye her suite in a careless sweeping manner, then the door through which Sesshoumaru disappeared.

Okaaay. I'm pretty sure my room didn't sparkle. It feels so different. It even smells . Whatever.

Awkwardly, Kagome moved to her suite's dressing room for the change of clothes and wondered at the off-ness of the situation.

. . . . .

Kagome smiled blissfully into her tea, which she took with her dessert. Although the entire affair had her scratching her head, she was more than pleased with... well, the four-course dinner that she never thought she could finish.

But something was really different. The food was often served up simultaneously. And the chef of this branch never really cooked this way before. The steam that rose from the food alone had Kagome salivating. The smell even had Kagome giggling in anticipation at one point.

And the dessert! Delicious, delicious, sweets...

"Kagome-sama," Sesshoumaru intoned carefully from his place at his Master's elbow, "Was the dinner served to your satisfaction?"

"It..." Kagome paused, being too tired, she settled for a simple answer. "It was... different. Really different."

Sesshoumaru's eyes glittered with disquiet. "Did it not please you, Kagome-sama?" His eyebrows delicately reached to meet the other; his lips curling with impending disappointment.

"No, not that it didn't it was just – " Kagome's pause caused her to take a whiff of Sesshoumaru's scent. He smells like food! I can smell cookies... and baked salmon... and sauce. Like... he smells like someone working in the kitchen! "Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru quietly answered, "Yes, Kagome-sama?" but even that sounded a bit heavy.

"Did you... were you the one who made all this?" Kagome's brow was scrunched, so Sesshoumaru remained still, but answered in the affirmative.

"Wait, you cooked the salmon? And prepared the appetizer? And the soup? No, really?"

Sesshoumaru was unsure if his Master was upset, or if he had done something wrong; he wondered if it was because he did not ask for permission – or perhaps his Master was serious when she said "recreate" earlier...

In his peripheral vision, he noted that the maids waiting upon them were shifting in their places. The entire household was under strict orders to mind their business with extreme prejudice unless the masters of the estate said otherwise.

"... Yes, Kagome-sama. If dinner was not to your liking, forgive me, Master, this Sesshoumaru was not – "

" – It's amazing! You cook? It was great, Sesshoumaru! So that's why you were really tense earlier. I was just too tired, so I didn't say anything, but wow. I can't cook, Sesshoumaru. I can only fry stuff, and experiment, but they turn out all right. Amazing, Sesshoumaru. Did Auntie and Uncle eat your cooking, too?"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat to cover his surprise but answered as though he did not worry over his Master's reaction.

"No, Kagome-sama. They... did not."

"Why not? It's delicious." Kagome spooned more of her dessert into her mouth.

Sesshoumaru was not a youkai to shift on his feet, but to admit to selfishly reserving his dishes for his Master so far as to exclude his Master's revered Clan heads was... embarrassing in light of the action's childishness. He knew that in the family's hierarchy, the clan's alpha came before all; even the one next in line.

"This Sesshoumaru wished to please only Kagome-sama."

Kagome fell silent. She nibbled on her lip; though the statement pleased her, she was too unused to the subservience Sesshoumaru exhibited.

I'm not worth more than you are, Sesshoumaru. You were not meant to serve; you were meant to command; to lead.

"I see." Despite her cringing thoughts, Kagome offered Sesshoumaru a grateful smile. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. Your efforts were much appreciated."

Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive, but his chest rumbled out a near silent pleased purr.

Kagome nearly missed it, but she was too used to certain youkai body-language. In return, Kagome reacted almost reflexively, as she usually would with Shippou and the other young youkai she was friends with.

Kagome reached for Sesshoumaru – prompting him to bend for her – as she ran her fingers over his cheek, through his soft, short locks, then patting in down, while releasing her low, humanized version of a rumbling purr. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. Well done."

Kagome made to leave the informal dining area, towards the upper study, but Sesshoumaru remained motionless in place with wide eyes. He had never, in nearly half a millennium, been treated to pack behaviour among the humans. He disliked being so casually touched by humans and youkai alike, but his Master's touch was welcome and pleasing. His heart throbbed and were he a child, the sudden lance of something horrifyingly similar to homesickness would have caused his eyes to swim.

Instead, he calmed himself, and strengthened his resolve.

"Kagome-sama," He called out, "I shall accompany you, Kagome-sama, should you need something."

Kagome carelessly waved him off. "No need," she said, "I'll be with Auntie. I spend my time with Auntie alone."

Though he wanted to spend more time with his Master, even in work, he was aware that Aoi-sama wished to speak to his Master in private.

With spending time with his Master at the moment very unlikely, he strode to his Master's suite and made preparations for her retirement for the evening.

. . . . .

Kagome entered the warm study of the mistress of the house that smelled faintly of her Aunt's favourite perfume.

Kagome kissed Aoi's cheek in greeting, "Auntie." Aoi embraced her niece fondly, as they sat side by side to discuss reports from across the land.

Although reports generally never took more than two hours, for the young next generation head, it was important to run through everything in preparation.

Although, it was for this purpose that some foreign reports were requested and brought in for Kagome, she did enjoy learning more of clan dynamics.

Before the women knew it, Kagome was blinking sleepiness away as the clock began striking eleven.

Aoi moved to put away the reports but took a moment to observe her niece. She smiled when she saw the strength in Kagome's limbs and in her eyes, but remained concerned for the months to come.

"Where's Uncle?"

"Ah. He just left; on his way to Tokyo. Then in a few days, he'll travel to Europe; to strengthen our family branches and ties there. He'll probably be there for less than a month. I plan on following him there, now that you're here to hold the fort." Aoi casually informed.

Kagome gawked. What?

"Wait, wait, so you'll leave me? So soon?" Aoi laughed.

"Not for so long, and not so soon," Aoi comforted. "And why do you panic? There will be numerous trusted advisers here. And Sesshoumaru. We discussed at length your responsibilities. He had a better grasp on our politics and business than I thought."

"I'm not panicking," Kagome defensively insisted, though her wide eyes said otherwise.

Kagome fidgeted in her seat as she glared at her Aunt. "Auntie... is this... a plot? A test? Auntie, I only just accepted my position..." She was so surprised she couldn't even modulate her voice. She knew so little of the world, to be honest, so little.

Aoi snorted. "Do not worry; where did your confidence go? You were so comfortable with our power."

Kagome offered her Aunt a pitiful look that Aoi could not help but chortle over her cocktail.

"Auntie! You can't just leave me! And the coming semester is supposedly harder!" She demanded, making wailing noises as she clung to Aoi.

"Hush. Are you really so worried? You are loved, as your uncle and your father are and were loved. This would a great opportunity to expose yourself to the loyal fervour so characteristic of our Society."

Kagome paused. If it was required of her, she knew she would never back out. "I am just not so familiar with everything. And, I don't really feel like dealing with people ready to die for me at the drop of a hat."

Aoi snorted again. Really, it was true. Yakuza were... there was no other word for it, the Yakuza were full of passionate, and fervent individuals. There didn't seem to be any middle ground; one was either very hot, or very cold.

"Those who are willing to die for you are those whom you should be ready to lead." Aoi said.

"Well then, there's nothing to worry about," Aoi cheered. "Sesshoumaru can apparently learn as fast as a speeding bullet, so he can help you with the ropes, if you believe no one else can... and... your cousin, too."

Oh. If it's Sesshoumaru, then it's fine... huh? Who? "I have a cousin?"

"Yes, you have a cousin. He was not your Uncle's or my child, but he is related to you. You'll meet him in Tokyo."

"Auntie is he the adopted – "

"Nuh-uh. Quiet now. Before we wrap up this evening up, I would like to discuss some Clan-unrelated things; oh, but before that I need to inform you now that you might not be seeing me so much around. Business matters. Then, I would like to speak to you about Sesshoumaru."

Kagome blinked. Sesshoumaru, again? Lately, everything seemed to revolve around him.

. . . . .

Kagome slowly made her way to her rooms, mulling over her Aunt's words. She had been careless and probably a bit thoughtless of Sesshoumaru's situation. She had acted without fully considering what Sesshoumaru could be going through, and she had gotten an earful from Auntie Aoi regarding her poor "Sesshoumaru managing skills."

Though Kagome speculated it had much to do with baby-sitting, and the successful, and impromptu gathering this afternoon handled by Sesshoumaru.

He wanted to serve her.

He needed to be useful; for his sake, for the meaning of his current existence...

... he needed her.

When she told him to recreate, he had been almost lazy; when he was presented with pseudo rivals, he had become energetic.

Even in his current state, Sesshoumaru, former war lord, still thrived on conquest and dominance... which was, of course catalyzed by his desire to be – as Auntie Aoi had put it – his liege's most reliable companion.

Kagome did not find this view strange. Though her Auntie seemed to have romanticized that particular tradition, Kagome was more understanding; having spent nearly five years in the Feudal Era, which was long enough to pick up some habits, to know that this was, indeed, the norm, especially of the honourable.

Kagome balked at this as she rubbed her eye. She already knew what this meant.

Goodbye privacy, hello Sesshoumaru.

She did not resent what was to come, but she was wary of having a perfectionist youkai infiltrate the most private reaches of her life...

Ah... but... if I can direct his focus... perhaps I should consider giving him so definite orders. Kagome realized that offering him a set of decisions and particular avenues through which to exercise his concept of what a good retainer should be, then it wouldn't be so bad!

Yeah. Good idea, Kagome! She cheered to herself. Now all that's left is to do something about the bond! But for now, I shouldn't reject him. Or ever, probably.

. . . . .

However, all her pep talk, upon entering her rooms was blown effortlessly away by the night-time preparations of her youkai.

The room was so different from when she entered it not four hours ago; the room was bathed in soft, warm light, smelling fragrantly of – oh wow – vanilla.

Perhaps she did not notice it earlier because she was tired and hungry, but the arrangements of her room's furniture and decor seemed different than before. There were more flowers, arranged perfectly, in vases, and there was an incense burner by the corner of the other room.

Her bedroom was cool with the light breeze from outside and Kagome scratched her head at the sumptuousness of it all. Even her sheets were different.

"Welcome back, Kagome-sama. I have prepared a warm bath, with your favourite scent, Kagome-sama. Sweet vanilla, mixed cinnamon."

Kagome spun to face Sesshoumaru with his long sleeves folded neatly to his elbows; the marking on one wrist covered by a white fluffy towel.

"Sesshoumaru... did you –?" She waved a hand indicating the room in general.

"This Sesshoumaru took the liberty of making arrangements within Kagome-sama's rooms."

Kagome was amazed. So much had changed in a day. Throwing a brief glance towards Sesshoumaru, she remembered he wanted to do this.

"Ah," Kagome began, "Well done – again."

Sesshoumaru gave a shallow bow and offered Kagome a tentative pleased look. "Kagome-sama, please take your bath so that you may rest easily for tomorrow's activities."

Activities?

He led Kagome through her dressing room, where, she noted, her sleeping clothes were laid out, and into the bath where there was a warm tub-full of bubbles awaiting her.

She stripped off her clothes and sunk in the tub – though she did not require a bath, as her powers were pretty nifty in many things – she still enjoyed the wonderful swirling aroma and the warm water. The tub was rather deep and she managed to fully submerge herself in physically and mentally.

– Clack –

What was that?

Kagome stirred, twisting to check behind her when –

"Hiii! Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru moved cautiously... had he done anything wrong?

"I...Sesshoumaru... What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru clasped his hands before him to answer in a soft, placating manner. "Kagome-sama, would you not like your back scrubbed?"

Kagome tensed – How to deal, how? Didn't I just say I won't be rejecting him from now on?

"Uh.. Is that all then, Sesshoumaru? S... sure... thanks, by the way."

But Sesshoumaru did not move right away. Quietly, he continued. "I had thought to clean your hair and perhaps offer a massage as well... if this does not displease you, Kagome-sama."

"And," he added, "Please forgive this Sesshoumaru for not having informed you of my presence." He bowed humbly and Kagome began to feel guilty.

Kagome surreptitiously checked her current state – satisfied nothing would be seen, she decided to give in.

"All... right..."

She could hear Sesshoumaru move behind her and she wondered what exactly he was doing; she could not turn so easily to avoid the risk of flashing anything. Grumpily, she raised her knees to cover most of herself.

"Kagome-sama, Aoi-sama informed this Sesshoumaru of your preferences. As I had time on my hands today, Kagome=sama, I sought out scents and scrubs that I thought would appeal to you, Kagome-sama."

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru settle behind her and allowed herself to be pampered in her bath. There was no point in denying Sesshoumaru this, so she let loose and leaned into his touch.

"That's great, Sesshoumaru..."

. . . . .

Sesshoumaru felt his Master begin to relax into his touch and he strove to be as soothing as possible.

"That's great, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself. His efforts were not rebuffed this evening. It was difficult for him to translate what he knew in the past to the modern setting. Never had he served as someone's... servant... like this before.

He was always one thing or another; never this amalgam that was taken wholly and before the whole world, as well. So he tried to remember his past experiences as both lord and servant.

He always had females attending him in his bath, with his clothing, and with his food. There were always people to serve him and anticipate his needs.

Lightly, ran his fingers through his Master's hair, then moved to gather her hair at the top of her head, like a bun. Her neck was exposed to his eyes and he admired the slender and clean structure of his Master. Clearly, the young woman before him was in good form.

His hand moved to scrub her smooth shoulders and her elegant back; later he used the pads of his fingers to knead them. The tension in the knots disappeared with a little pressure and he was amused to hear his Master mewl every now and then.

His Master, he could feel, was getting extremely comfortable and he was pleased. As his large hands encompassed the slender torso of his Master, he got a better feel of his Master's dimensions.

"Kagome-sama, how was your day today?" He asked. He wanted to know more of his Master.

His Master was roused from her half asleep state and turned her head to give him a sleepy smile. "It went smoothly. But fun as it was, this seems like the best part of the day, really."

She grabbed his wrist and rubbed the skin marked with his youkai heritage and nuzzled it with reflexes that spoke of familiarity with its meaning. "You're really thorough, aren't you? I'm glad." she said.

His Master turned back to lean on her knees, humming a sleepy tune, while he, once again, remained unmoving as he threw short glances at his Master and the wrist she had nuzzled.

Either my Master is exceptionally affectionate, or she truly does know the language without words. What a mystery my Master is. But it is not unpleasant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: To Reckon With; The Beginning of Beginnings

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome

By:Lesinner

. . . . .

She grabbed his wrist and rubbed the skin marked with his youkai heritage and nuzzled it with reflexes that spoke of familiarity with its meaning. "You're really thorough, aren't you? I'm glad." she said.

His Master turned back to lean on her knees, humming a sleepy tune, while he, once again, remained unmoving as he threw short glances at his Master and the wrist she had nuzzled.

Either my Master is exceptionally affectionate, or she truly does know the language without words. What a mystery my Master is. But it is not unpleasant.

. . . . .

When Kagome drifted in that realm between wakefulness and sleep, she noted that her sleep was so delicious and everything around her felt so good that she didn't want to wake. Or move. Or eat. Or mind Sesshoumaru's prodding claws...

"Kagome-sama, please awaken. Aoi-sama wishes for you to begin your studying in earnest, Kagome-sama."

"Nnnngh... no homework... five minutes... vacation..." she ended up grabbing the offending limb and anchoring it between her pillow and mattress in an attempt to stop it.

"... Kagome-sama, please forgive me, but this is... very important..."

"Nngh? Hnnn... – !"

"Good morning, Kagome-sama. I've specially prepared a light breakfast for you before you go about your scheduled day."

Kagome turned wide, bleary eyes at her demon from halfway off the bed. Sleeping near the edge probably wasn't such a good idea after all. Holy... what was that? An electric shock!

Kagome breathed harshly through her nose as she clambered back on the bed. "Sesshoumaru!"

"What the heck was that? My body's tingling – all over!"

And not in the good way, either!

The resulting stiffness in Sesshoumaru's form made Kagome regret her tone. Perhaps she should have attempted to lower her voice.

She'd have apologized, but Seshoumaru determinedly cut her off.

"Kagome-sama, this Sesshoumaru did what was necessary. It is... according to Aoi-sama, Kagome-sama's debut into the Underworld Society is so close, that Aoi-sama insisted you begin with your studies." Sesshoumaru paused. "And Kagome-sama, as your retainer, I have the honour of being responsible for your... education... this Sesshoumaru does not wish to fail you."

Kagome ran a hand through her knotted tresses and twitched uncomfortably. I knew this would happen, after all; it is too predictable. I. Bloody. Knew. It. And! The sun's not even up yet!

"All right, all right. Breakfast first, then?"

. . . . .

Finally, evening came when Sesshoumaru had to halt their study session for Kagome to find herself ensconced within her Aunt's temporary work area. Throughout the entire review, Kagome was taciturn and provided only the required input.

Kagome did not wish to label her Aunt's advice and cheer combined as prattling, but in the state Kagome was in now, she was in no mood for... friendliness.

.

.

.

Fine. She was sulking. She didn't want to admit it, but being so tired and cranky, she thought she had a valid reason for it. And the throbbing in her muscles really did nothing for her mood.

Bothered, Kagome noted that her Aunt cheerfully carried on sifting through the documents, regardless of the sullen silence.

But Kagome was never really quite patient.

"Aunt!"

"Hmmm?"

"Aunt. May I ask, in all seriousness – What's with the – the – the list? Auntie. So not funny."

Aoi did not relinquish her cheer as she rested her papers. Though the smile appeared unchanged, Kagome felt the smile suddenly had too much teeth.

"I'm afraid I know not what you speak of." Aoi giggled at her own arch tone.

"Oh yes, you do. Most esteemed Aunt, why was there a list of subjects your beloved niece, Kagome, must accomplish? Actually, no problem with learning, just… well, it's not like I need even half of those thing in there, Aunt….!"

"Well, darling, we are merely making the most of what we have."

"No, really. I fail to see how tons of exercise and learning flower arrangement could possibly – "

" – and dear, you just have to be perfect, not everyone accepts yakuza businessmen and especially a young heiress – "

" – I truly believe all I really need to learn is dancing and maybe economics, which I actually already know – "

" – so we really just need to present a clean, sophisticated, wholesome front, not that we're barbarians, but – "

" – and you got Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru tutoring me, that's like death row – "

" – and basically, they must not have even a chance of finding fault in us, for they should respect and fear us. And please keep your silence while your elders speak."

Kagome growled while Aoi serenely carried on with her tasks.

Oh joy. She wasn't stupid. She was aware everyone knew of the Higurashis and the Sumiyoshi, but no one could really pin anything on the family, and as far as everyone officially knew, the Higurashis and the Nishiguchis were merely influential figures in both the political and economic realms of Japan; they had a freaking Shrine smack dab in the heart of Tokyo, for gosh's sake!

The clan's prestige of course led people to wondering why the next head was educated in a nowhere school and seemed to not really exist except for word of mouth and some private meetings with a select few. That and the fact that the Higurashi-Sumiyoshi clan's next head was rumoured to be sickly merely served to cast all sorts of suspicious angles on the whole thing..

Aoi had no complaints (well, not much) with Kagome's upbringing. Kagome was... whatever she was, she could never have even the surface of her potential in such stifling, and sometimes extremely petty environment the younger elite generation had to offer, raised in luxury and foolishness. Children nowadays were just so lacking.

Aoi knew this. What made it more annoying for Kagome was that Kagome herself knew this. She needed what help she could to be the face and power of the clan.

"Oh god. Fine. Yes, Aunt. I get it. But can we negotiate with that ridiculous list of Things Kagome Must Learn? Seriously."

Aoi hid a victorious smile. "Well, Kagome, when better to learn such things but the present? Besides; I didn't make that list, niece."

Oh yeah? Then who the heck did? Kagome pulled a face as Aoi deemed the discussion closed and proceeded with the reviews.

Well. There were other things to worry over – including the strange training she was suddenly undergoing. I never was a morning person. Never.

. . . . .

Kagome glared. The chilly pre-sunrise air seeping into her skin.

Even after the rather vigorous stretching and form-teaching Sesshoumaru put her through earlier, she wasn't quite ready for this.

She tramped all over Feudal Japan once upon a time ago; even ran all over the uneven ground with hordes of bloodthirsty youkai on her tail, but this? This?

This was too much. Her limbs still ached from yesterday's sessions, despite the hot bath and relaxing massages from Sesshoumaru's skilled hands. But Sesshoumaru insisted they press on today; his condition being Kagome run at least 5 laps around the compound, on a set, alternately wooded and clear, uneven, obstacle-riddled path.

Kagome grunted. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, really.

And she couldn't just stop either. Sesshoumaru was a (unsurprisingly) strict coach.

"Kagome-sama, your speed is dropping. And your feet are making more noise with every landing, Kagome-sama."

Accordingly, Kagome distributed her weight. She continued to glare at the trailing ends of cloth affixed upon her body and the small sacks of sand tightly bound to her limbs. Then she resumed her run.

She was running and jumping short hurdles.

With long, hampering, trailing pieces of cloth secured upon her limbs.

With weights.

DAMN my life. I'm a woman, and I'm supposed to be delicate, like all those other heiresses out there! I thought heiress training was supposed to be like in shoujo manga, not this!

Nosey servants held no shame in watching their young mistress make a spectacle of herself. Though perhaps her gleaming, slender limbs did add to the spectacle itself.

Jump

Run

Jump. Jump.

Run. Duck. Avoid plants... and clothesline. Ack… too late.

"H-hey... Sessh... Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru easily, and perfectly kept pace with his breathless Master. "Yes, Kagome-sama?"

"Why... a-am I... doinggg this aagain?" Oops! Gotta land softly, softly! Ack, and gotta not trip on the cloth...

"A-and... why d-do – ah, crap, didn't see that there – why am I tied up?"

Sesshoumaru nodded in apparent determination, "We are killing two birds at once, Kagome-sama."

"E-eh?"

"Grace and general fitness, Kagome-sama come hand in hand. Very practical." Does that mean... I am ungraceful, and... unfit?

"Se-sesshoumaru... I... break... need break!"

. . . . .

By the time lunch time rolled in, Sesshoumaru noticed many things about his Master and contemplated upon them as he expertly dug his digits upon his Master's foot and legs to soothe the pain.

Sesshoumaru noted that his Master was a wonderful student.

Tired, but determined.

Unwilling but obedient.

She had the spirited determination of a fighter, with the surprising potential of a capable soldier.

She didn't stop nor did she give up, and neither did she allow things such as bruises and blisters stop her. He watched as a claw dipped in his saliva run over the little wounds and observe in satisfaction as they closed.

Even her healing appeared to be extraordinary.

But despite all this, Sesshoumaru also learned of his Master's less sterling qualities.

For one, his Master did not like to wake up early and would prefer to sleep in.

She also had a strange dislike for sweating... which could be somewhat synonymous to moving when his Master did not wish it.

Nor did his Master enjoy employing much brain-activity.

Which in itself was amazing as it meant Kagome Higurashi was more than quite intelligent.

Which also probably meant his Master had a tendency towards... laziness.

His Master knew these exercises were necessary in preparation for her upcoming debut, which, admittedly was more than a year from now, should the heads of the household decide to push through with their plans, and life as the next head in general, but truly she lacked motivation.

Perhaps he should provide his Master with a source of motivation, temporary as it was.

Smirking, Sesshoumaru had a plan.

. . . . .

"Hey."

"Yes, Kagome-sama?" There was a tie and a hairpin held between Sesshoumaru's fingers as he moved to secure his Master's tresses.

Kagome pointed at the veritable obstacle course-slash-death trap that was the large back kitchen which extended into the back courtyard.

"Is this... for real? Like, no, really, will those knives... really fly at me? And, is that iced water at the end?"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he glanced at the flame that periodically burst from a youki-manipulated stove and at the ropes that he managed to keep hanging everywhere.

One of his main objectives was to gauge the true capability of his Master whom, up until now, showed glimpses of strain-familiar reflexes.

"Yes, Kagome-sama. There are a number of possible paths to your dessert, Kagome-sama. To complete your meal with dessert, it must be taken from the centre."

The whole course was designed like a maze leading up to the centre.

Vaguely, Kagome wondered how this was even possible.

Kagome stared. She wasn't sure if this was about her over-indulging with sweets, or training, or something else.

Perhaps it was a very, very, very subtle way of saying: human, you're getting fat, because what would the over the top obstacle course, complete with ducking, crawling, leaping and swinging mean?

Then again, why dessert?

Well... the dessert is pretty tiny.

"Is this really necessary? What's the point of this exercise anyway?"

"Decision making and strategy planning... and also general fitness, Kagome-sama. And please do not hesitate to bend or manipulate your body to avoid any projectiles," Sesshoumaru replied just as he finished plaiting his Master's long, thick hair and then securing it in an up-do.

Again with the "general fitness." Kagome was quite stoked that she completely ignored Sesshoumaru's submissive gesture for understanding. Sesshoumaru wondered if perhaps he was being snubbed, but figured that his Master was in deep thought.

He walked over to the table where his equipment lay over. The towels were ready for the sweat, the first-aid kit for the possible scratches, extra bobby pins and elastics should the current ones not hold, and an extra shirt should the current one reach its unsurprising demise in the middle of this study session.

Kagome focused on the thin slice of dessert in the centre of the room.

"Ah. I see. I guess I oughta… start…"

. . . . .

"So, if I give a wrong answer, I'll be sent to the very beginning of the room... and I'll have to... eat... whuzzat again?"

"Snails, Kagome-sama."

"Isn't that a delicacy in France? You're really knowledgeable in the kitchen, huh?"

"... Yes, Kagome-sama; and not quite, but this Sesshoumaru thanks you, Kagome-sama."

Hesitant, Kagome continued, "Ehn. So that's supposed to be the consequence of a wrong answer?"

"Yes, Kagome-sama," he answered.

"But! Sesshoumaru, I'm still supposed to learn the names of those bigshots! Why do we have to rush this? I have months to learn family, region, alliance, politician and blah! And why are all our lessons in Obstacle Race Mode?" Kagome complained with a pout.

Sesshoumaru wondered if perhaps his Master would order this be done with and turn towards more mainstream, though less effective, methods.

"We are attempting to condition your memory – and generally, Kagome-sama's mind – towards higher efficiency. Aoi-sama has informed me that Kagome-sama had already begun learning of various important persons already," Sesshoumaru neutrally stated.

And perhaps as a form of encouragement, he added, "Further, one must envision victory, not defeat."

Kagome snorted. Right, like I didn't see that Art of War style wisdom bit coming.

So long as it was Sesshoumaru on her side, victory wasn't difficult to imagine at all; it was when he wasn't on her side – such as now, when he had obviously adopted the multi-tasking teaching approach – that defeat was all too easy to envision. In fact, Defeat with a capital D was mocking her at the goal/end of the room.

Kagome pouted again. "And if I get the right answer?"

Sesshoumaru unveiled the silver platter beside him with a flourish. "For every five correct answers, Kagome-sama will be rewarded with – "

"Is that – ? It's like a pastry platter! And choco dip! That's really pretty!"

Sesshoumaru smirked in subtle victory. Apparently, his Master's sweet tooth was the perfect foundation to his new teaching method. Luckily, his Master had quite the metabolism, so all the sugar would not be counterproductive at all.

He also chose not to reveal that after this particular round would be classical subjects such as philosophy, art and music. Then tomorrow would be economics and some basic sciences. Best to keep the Master optimistic.

Either way, the lesson would not end upon reaching the sweets. There was still the proper employment of table etiquette for that; thus including use of proper cutlery, proper conservation skills and deportment.

On his honour and pride as his Master's retainer, Kagome-sama would not be anything but superior to all those snivelling brats Aoi-sama said his Master's generation was known for once he was satisfied with her efforts.

He may have lost his precious station, but he was not known as Perfection for nothing.

Kagome Higurashi will be a Lady of such reckoning that the world could not possibly afford to ignore.

. . . . .

Oh, sweet Buddha.

Having a freakin' perfectionist, AKA Sesshoumaru for a teacher is just bleeding torture. Like, yeah, really. I don' even really have time to do stuff anymore… and my summer break is soon endiiiing! He kills without even trying! My body cells scream muuuuuurrrrdarrrr. Meh.

Kagome fell face first upon her bed. Sesshoumaru was not far behind her as he dried her hair with a towel and proceeded to massage his Master's limbs. Kagome was slowly being lulled by the comforting purr her youkai soothingly rumbled out.

Well, at least the treatment after the pain was delicious. Sesshoumaru seemed to have upped the satisfaction level. Hnn, yeaaaah.

. . . . .

Yo, Sota, I'll be a bit late. I can't leave the grounds until I finish today's session satisfactorily. Sorry, baby brother. You know I have to ace this. And don't blame Sess. I just don't wanna give up.

Sota grunted at the mobile's screen. He heard about the… study sessions and wondered at the necessity. Kagome, his beloved sister, was fine as she was, was she not? He wouldn't have cared so badly had it not been for the fact that the Yakuza was surely taking over her life now – just as Inuyasha took over hers a long time ago.

On the up-side, Kagome was becoming his hero all over again. And, honestly speaking, he kinda found the gangster world cool.

. . . . .

Mom, I'm sorry we didn't get to spend time together. When you get home, though, can the first thing you do is to stick the sutra on the well's cover? I don't want Inuyasha popping out all of a sudden or something. Safety precautions, that's all.

Kun-lun heaved a maternal sigh. Perhaps, if Kagome was allowed her rightful up-bringing, things now wouldn't have been so rushed; so… worry-inducing?

She carefully affixed the sutra upon the well cover.

Her baby was sort of growing up now.

. . . . .

Aoi was a constant observer as her niece went through various versions of Sesshoumaru's teaching methods.

"Looks fun," her husband, Shigeo, commented. "Is she really learning? Looks more like... torture… or play-time, whichever."

Aoi let out a pleased chuckle. "Kagome is made of sterner stuff. And look. She's already learning," Aoi proudly exclaimed as Kagome finished the first round by successively obliterating small targets with her pellet gun and… was forced to eat properly despite the grime and sweat upon her, as Sesshoumaru staged a mock conversation as Mr. X, a Bigshot Associate in the Family.

Aoi teared at the sight. It was the first time she had ever seen her niece handle a gun so well. Shigeo himself was pleased and both watched while taking their morning tea.

. . . . .

It was after nearly three weeks, however of this wonderful (?) learning that the real bombs dropped. Practical application, and hand to hand combat. The practical application would have been more bearable had she not been faced with vicious prejudice against high-class ojou-samas and high-class names and other high-class fopperies. That, and perhaps manga and TV dramas managed to make Kagome forget about the gruesomeness of the Underworld's reality.

The hand to hand combat… could have gone smoother had Kagome possessed a better hold on her power's control that were apparently, youki infused. Soon, Kagome became an even greater figure of fascination for the once demon lord.


End file.
